Undercover Lovers
by instantstar18
Summary: AU: Jude is in L.A., trying to make it to the bigtime, but becomes distracted by her new neighbor, Tommy, who is actually undercover.  What happens when secrets are revealed that tear Jude's world apart?
1. Off to LA

So this is a new creation I have been working with…it's about Jude learning that her life has basically all been a lie and Tommy helping her find the truth…even if he isn't supposed to tell her anything for reasons that will become known. Jude is 20 and Tommy is 26 and the best in his business. Jude still has her red hair but it isn't stick straight like in the show- it's curly. Georgia is her aunt…and that's all I'm gonna say on that subject. Tommy is working undercover as drama unfolds…The first chapter is only the intro and Tommy will come in by the second…hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Instant Star or its characters but I do claim the right to my little storyline!!

Jude Harrison was an aspiring singer/songwriter. And in the small town located in northern Nevada where she lived, she was even thought of as a sort of legend. Blue Rivers was a town that held maybe 200 people at best, but Jude loved it there. After her parents had died in a car crash 18 years earlier, she had been brought up by her aunt who showered her with praise and love. But at 20 years old, Jude was restless to get out of the small town and make it in the big city. She was planning to go to L.A. and find a record label that might take her under their wing. Of course, there was the problem that the town itself might not let her go.

"Jude, please be reasonable. L.A. is such a big place, what if you get lost? Who will you turn to if something happens? I'll be worried sick if you get hurt without me there to help…" Jude's aunt, Georgia, went on and on as Jude continued to block her out. Yes, she knew that it would be different living in a place that was bigger than any city she had ever seen. Heck, she had only been outside of Forest County maybe five times in her entire life. Despite all that against her, Jude was ready for a change. She wanted to prove that she was ready to face the world.

"-Jude? Are you listening to me? You don't know what kind of danger there is out there. Not all places are like Blue Rivers and you won't be surrounded by people who have known and loved you since you were born-"

"Auntie, please! I know what I'm getting into and I'm ready. You can't keep me here forever. Even you said I was born to sing, and if I want to make my dreams come true you _have _to let me do this!" Jude waited for her aunt's reaction, half proud that she had gotten her point across, and half apprehensive at what Georgia would say.

After a moment, the older woman let out a sigh. "You're right, honey. I gotta let you loosen up those wings and fly sometime, and now's as good a time as ever. C'mere and give your favorite aunt a hug."

"_Only_ aunt," Jude replied in a cracked whisper. It was an ongoing comment between the two of them. As she threw her arms around the woman who had cared for her since the day her parents had died, tears formed in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks as the official moment of separation approached.

"You take care of yourself, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. _Anything_, ya hear? Now you go out there and show those big hotshot record producers what you're made of. I don't want you to come back here unless you've got a flock of reporters chasing you along the way." Georgia gave her niece one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jude slowly pulled from her embrace, wiping her face and trying to put on a smile. She knew it would be hard to leave, but not _this_ hard. "_Cmon, Jude Harrison. You can do this_." She thought to herself, as she walked out the front door of the house that had been her home for the past eighteen years. She took one last look at her aunt standing on the porch, and gave a little wave. Then she got into the front seat of her car, took a deep breath, and roared the engine to life. "_L.A., here I come,_" she thought as she drove into sunset.

So that is the first chapter…Please review…I would love to hear anyone's opinions…as long as they're not too harsh!! Thanx!


	2. Introducing Tommy!

-1

Hey I'm glad people seem to be liking this so far and thanx for the reviews! The idea has changed a lot from what I originally had but I like where it went! So this is chapter 2.…Jude meets Tommy at her new apartment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or its characters but I do own my storyline!

_Ok, so I knew that L.A. was big and all. I mean come on, it's one of the most famous cities in the U.S. But this? _Coming from a town like Blue Rivers, where no one was a stranger to her, Jude felt like she had landed on Mars. It was summer, so everyone was in short shorts and even shorter skirts. Almost all of the guys had their shirts off, and sunglasses were commonplace. The city seemed as if it were a dream, and everyone was going slow-motion.

After a lot of stops to look at her map and even more neck-straining to see street names, Jude eventually made it to her apartment building. She had talked to the landowner on the drive there, and she would be living on the second floor. There were three floors of two apartments, so she wasn't too worried about the noise that usually came with getting an apartment. Plus, her aunt had made sure that it was located in a safe area and that the apartment itself was spacious and clean. Jude looked at the building before her, wondering exactly how much her aunt had put into her living quarters. Georgia wasn't exactly low on money, and her parents had left her a small fortune behind that had been used mostly on her college education, but she didn't want to become dependent on them.

Jude climbed the steps, her various suitcases knocking into her as she carried them all up at once, wanting to make as few trips as possible. Just as she reached the top of the stairs to the second floor, she realized she hadn't dug the key out of her bag yet. Sighing in frustration, she loosened her arm of some of the baggage, but the motion resulted in her loosing her balance and following her suitcases as they tumbled down the steps. Luckily there was a landing splitting the stairs in two, but it still hurt like heck.

"Crap!" As she let out an exasperated groan, a head popped out of the apartment at the top of the stairs. Suddenly her pain was forgotten and all she could think about was the gorgeous man before her. As he walked into the hallway, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Thank you, Lord._ Was all she could think as he walked down the steps, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard something out here and decided to check it out. Need any help?" The man had brown hair sticking up in a way made possible only by gel, was more built than any man she had ever seen in her life, and had ocean-blue eyes that seemed to look right into her soul.

"N-no..I'm okay..thanks, though," Jude tried to stand up but she couldn't untangle herself from the various cases surrounding her. Before she knew what was happening, all of her baggage was in the arms of the man and halfway up the stairs. He stopped for a moment and look back, a slight grin tugging at his lips. "You comin'?" he inquired and all she could do was nod furiously as she found her key and followed him up the rest of the stairs. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice that the man had a really nice butt. A _really _nice butt. She had to mentally force herself to look away in fear that she would start drooling.

"I'm Tommy, by the way. Tommy Quincy….And you must be my new neighbor?" By this time they had made it to her door, which Jude had unlocked without too much trouble, despite the incredible man that was right behind her the entire time. He set down her suitcases as he talked, and then outstretched a hand before her.

"I-I'm Jude Harrison. Yeah, I just moved here from Nevada. I'm hoping I'll be able to find my way around town to some record label. Trying to make it to the big time, ya know? My aunt says that any label should be take me in a second but I know she's just saying things. It's practically her job to say things like that-" Just then Jude realized that the man was just being helpful. He didn't need to know her whole life story. _Oh gosh, _she thought in horror, _he must think I'm a total loser. What do I say now? He'll never speak to me again.._

As Jude's thoughts progressed, Tommy looked at the woman in front of him, his head slightly cocked to the side and a slight smirk on his face. She was a slim, and shorter than his six foot one frame. But it was the fiery red hair that fascinated him. It cascaded perfectly around her face, and he imagined himself running his fingers through it. She was rambling on about her big dreams, and he could tell right away that she was one of those small-town girls trying to get her name in lights. But it only made her that much more adorable in his eyes; innocent, even. Suddenly she stopped talking, a look of embarrassment on her face as her cheeks started to color. Tommy decided to make things easy on her.

"So you're a singer? Well, that would explain the guitar case then. I used to play, back in the day. Electric or acoustic?"

_I love this man_, Jude thought as realized he was pretending not to notice her embarrassment. So many men would have rolled their eyes or walk away by this point. But not him. And she was thankful for that. "Acoustic all the way. There's nothing better. You?"

Tommy found that it was easy to talk to her, once she was relaxed. And she seemed to be big into music, just like him. Not that he had that much time for it anymore… "Same. So I'm thinking, since I _did_ save you from the avalanche of suitcases, maybe you could play for me sometime?" His face held a cute little smile that Jude found irresistible when combined with his puppy-dog eyes. _Who IS this guy? _she thought, but made herself be cautious as her aunt's words rung out in her head to be aware of danger at any corner. _This guy could be dangerous. How am I supposed to know what he would do when the two of us are alone? And no, right now doesn't count. _She added sternly to herself.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ Tommy thought as mentally berated himself. He was on a mission. He had been stationed there to watch over the girl, not make a move on her. The life of an undercover agent was to stand back and watch the action, not become a part of it. But it was really hard to concentrate on the job when all he could think about was her _without_ the jean skirt she was wearing at the moment. Tommy shook his head slightly, attempting to make himself think rationally. He had always been able to keep a tight rein on his emotions, but right now they were going haywire.

"I don't know; I'll have to think about it. My aunt always said never to invite strangers into your house. Nice meeting you, Mr. Quincy." And with that, Jude shut the door behind her, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

On the other side of the door, Tommy turned around, a confused yet curious look on his face. _What happened to little Saint Jude? _he wondered incredulously. She had gone from a sweet, nervous girl to an irresistible, seducing woman in less than 30 secondsAnd Tommy wasn't sure he minded the change. No, he didn't mind at all

He walked back to the door of his apartment, confidence surging from every pore with a cocky grin on his face. He was even more intrigued than ever. Yes, Jude Harrison would hear from him again. _That_ much he was sure about, mission or no mission.

….And that's that!! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Jude's Past

-1So this is the next installment of my story…hopefully it will make a lot of things clear about Jude and why Tommy is keeping an eye on her. I think everyone will really like the chapter that comes after this, so maybe if I get some good reviews (wink wink lol) I will post it later today or tomorrow. Thank you SO much for the reviews by the way- they inspire me to keep going. I had hoped that Tommy and Jude's characteristics would remain even though they are in a totally different environment…and it seems like they are! Without further ado…here is "Jude's Past."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Instant Star but claim the right to my story!!

Jude couldn't believe it. She had pulled it off. She hadn't wanted to appear as one of those giggly little teenage types to a man that had countless women in his bed, no doubt. And by the look on his face as she shut the door, Jude had pulled it off.

_Well, now that I can breathe without hyperventilating_, she thought, _I might as well unpack. Aunt Georgia will be expecting me to call within the next hour, and she'll want to know I'm getting stuff done okay without her here. _Jude proceeded to make the apartment hers for the next few hours, stopping once only to call her aunt. She would still have to buy various items such as lamps and furniture to make it suit her, but she absolutely loved the apartment itself.

Meanwhile Tommy was in his own apartment, studying maps and various figures. Two months ago, his advisor had contacted him with a new job; to, basically, baby-sit this Jude Harrison chick. Not that he didn't mind now that he had seen her… but if Tommy was brought in on the job that meant they were dealing with the big guns. The question had been, _why_ was Jude so important?

That had become clear when he had heard her parents' names: Mark and Tori Harrison. Mark was one of the richest tycoons of the century, while Tori ran a well-known jewelry company; in result, the two had endlessly been in the headlines. They were the perfect couple, and when they had a bouncing baby girl it was in the news for at least a year straight. Everyone had heard of the name "Jude Harrison."

But then the couple had been involved in a tragic "car accident" when Jude was two years old. No one at Tom's agency had really believed that the crash had been anything BUT an accident, so the investigation had gone on for years. They had never been able to find any usable evidence against the few suspects they had, however, so their deaths had remained a mystery.

In result, Jude was sent to live with Georgia Beavans, close friend of the couple but valued member of the agency in which Tommy was now employed. She had thought of this as a personal case and had excused herself from all other missions from that point on.

And then there was Jude. At just two years old, she had become one of the most famous orphans in history. Georgia became a mother figure for her and although Jude knew her parents had been killed in the accident, she was never given any details of the real side of the story. The truth was, being the child of one of the richest men in the country, she would inherit her parents' fortune when she turned 21. This made her an incredibly large target for any criminal; anybody would be more than willing to take advantage of her for her money, which was why she had been taken to a town in the middle of nowhere where her mother had grown up. All of the families there had known Tori as the sweet girl who became homecoming queen, and were happy to conceal the fact that her daughter was hiding out there.

Not that Jude had ever been unprotected. Besides Georgia, who was the best woman agent in the country, there had also been two other agents shadowing Jude at all time, even at school. Georgia had told him that there had been a few times when Jude had gotten really suspicious, but she had been able to persuade her that nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

All Georgia had wanted was for Jude to live as normal life as possible, so discretion was of the utmost importance. It wouldn't take long for Jude to start asking questions if she knew there were two guys who were constantly watching out for her.

But despite the want for normalcy, all of the precautions had to be taken. The press had had a field day when Jude had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth merely months after her parents had been killed. For years, little girls had been appearing proclaiming they were the lost "Jude Harrison." Hence the whole reason why Tommy was now sitting in his "new apartment."

At 26, Tommy had only been eight years old when all this had taken place. But he had heard the entire story from those at the agency who had lived through the madness, including Georgia herself. And although he was so young, Tommy was better than some of the 20 year veterans at said agency.

The problem was clear: Jude Harrison, the soon-to-be unbelievably rich girl whom the press couldn't get enough of, was in L.A. Tommy didn't know why Georgia had agreed to the idea in the first place; there was trouble written all over it. Especially when Jude didn't have a clue at how dangerous living there could be. But he supposed that she had to come out of hiding sometime. He just wished it wasn't now, on his watch.

Tommy leaned back in his chair, sighing as he realized there was nothing he could do but wait until Jude decided to leave the building. Suddenly, the phone at his side vibrated, alerting him that someone was calling.

"Quincy here."

"Tom? Good. So how's everything at your end? My guys stationed outside the building said she got in okay. Any news to report?" The voice of Darius Mills came through the earpiece calm and collected. Just by hearing him, you could tell that he oozed power and had no problem giving orders. Darius was Tommy's boss, and was in charge of the current mission involving Jude. It was his job to think of every possible thing that could go wrong and make sure that the girl was always kept safe no matter what the situation.

"I _was_ waiting for more word from you, D. How are we supposed to keep this girl out of site in a city full of thousands of people? And what about this recording label business- I wasn't told she wanted to go right back into the limelight! She'll be a sitting duck once people pick up on her history again. I don't think I can allow her to go through with this." Darius could hear the agitation in his employee's voice. He didn't blame him. Trying to keep track of the girl unnoticed in a city like L.A. wasn't going to be easy. But that's why D had picked him; Tommy was one of the most naturally talented agents he had ever seen.

"I know, T. We'll handle the record label- we already got our guys at this place called Gmajor. Not a widely known business, which is exactly the reason we picked it. It'll be your job to make sure she gets to that label and stays there. For now, just keep your eyes open for the time being. Watch your back and keep her safe." And with that there was a "click" and Tommy knew D had hung up. Undercover agents rarely wasted their breath on goodbyes.

Aggravated that he had nothing to do, Tommy decided to turn to his passion for a few minutes. Yes, he was an undercover agent, but that was his _job_. He gave it his all and was darn good at it. But music was the one thing that he felt he could always turn to, despite the outcome of his work. He was about to start strumming when a sound met his ears. He leaned closer to the wall that separated him from the apartment next to him, and was surprised to hear an amazing female voice floating through.

"Ooo ooo-ooo, ooo, ooo-ooo oo, oo, oo, I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move…" Jude went on playing, not exactly sure where to go from there. The song had come at her unexpectedly, and she knew that when inspiration hit, you just had to go with the flow, despite how cliché it sounded. _Well, I know WHAT the inspiration is. Or should I say WHO…How did this guy get inside my head so fast? _ Jude couldn't help but see the endless expanse of tan skin and baby blue eyes as she sang. The guy was down-right unbelievable. As she went on playing, her mind drifting away from her, she heard the tune she had just been playing coming from the other side of the wall.

"I know what I feel and you feel it too. I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move. Who's gonna put their heart on the line…It could be me.."

It was HIM?? He had just effectively put the words she hadn't been able to conjure right into the song as if it was he who had written it, not her. Gosh, his voice was enchanting; she never wanted him to stop. _Hey, wait a second. This is MY song. _And just like that Jude's thoughts turned to anger as she sang the line after his.

"It could be you….tonight…" As the word faded from her lips, she jumped into a guitar riff to show him who's boss. No guy was gonna waltz in and take her music away from her. _Even if he is the hottest guy I have ever seen and his voice makes me want to go over there and jump him._ The thought put a smirk on Jude's face, so she grabbed her guitar and headed out the door, headed straight for his room.

…So there it is! What will happen when an enraged Jude goes after Tommy? Will they end up connecting like never before? Review and you just might find out! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Kiss

Ok, I couldn't wait to post this. It is my favorite chapter so far….for obvious reasons. Don't hate me too much for the ending, though. :) Don't worry- the two can't stay away from each other for long, just like in the show. And again, your reviews are amazing; they make me laugh and I'm able to see if the points I want to make are received. So far, so good. Alright, here is some Jude/Tommy goodness! (come on, you can't tell me you didn't see it coming!! Hehe)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Instant Star (I wish!!) but keep the rights to my story!!

As Jude had gone into the riff, Tommy had become even more impressed. He hadn't known where the words had come from, but writing a song had seem so easy with her, despite the thin, white wall that separated them. All of a sudden the music stopped, causing him to put his ear to the barrier and wonder what was happening on the other side. Moments later he heard booming at his door.

"Tommy Quincy!" Her voice came from the hall and he had no problem distinguishing that she was angry. But what had he done? After all, he thought his addition sounded pretty darn good. Shoving all signs of the mission under his bed, he walked calmly to the door, opening it to see the fiery red head flushed, her chest heaving as she glared at him.

"Where do you get off writing MY song? I never asked for your help and I am perfectly capable of handling this all on my own. I don't need to rely on strong, amazingly handsome guys like you to make it in this city. I was doing just fine before you decided to butt in and-"

Tommy had barely listened to a word she said once she started screeching at him. All he could concentrate on was how unbelievably hot she looked when she was mad. His eyes skimmed over her chest, just wishing the low neck she was wearing would dip lower. Her words made no difference to him; he just wanted _her_, now. His lips were on hers before she knew what was happening, her mouth open to his exploring tongue as she let out a sigh.

_Oh…my…gosh_, was all she could think as he wrapped his strong arms around her, practically lifting her off the ground. She had stormed over there with the intention of chewing him out, but now all she wanted was for him to never stop what he was doing with his tongue. Sure, Jude had been kissed before. But never like _this_. A wild heat surged throughout her body, causing her to tangle her fingers in his hair, getting lost in the moment she never wanted to get out of.

As the need for oxygen arose, they finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Tommy kept his arms protectively around her, as Jude tried her hardest not to faint, her knees weak. She looked up into those blue eyes to see a mischievous sparkle in them.

"You were saying?" He asked, his voice husky. Jude just about lost it. Then it dawned on her. He knew what he was doing to her, and had used it to his advantage. Not that she was protesting.

"Evil," she mumbled, thinking aloud as he continued to blind her with that cocky grin of his. She was just about to lean in and experience that incredible rush again when she felt something vibrate at his side.

Tommy sighed and let her down slowly, looking at the phone, "I gotta take this, girl. Come inside for a second." He said it as a command, not a question. Tommy led her into the apartment and walked into what she guessed was his bedroom, answering with a quick "Hello." It was all she could do not to gape as she looked at her surroundings.

Each apartment had come equipped with two bedrooms, two baths, a living room, dining room and kitchen. But Tommy's room looked like it should belong to a movie star. The furniture was all black leather and everything screamed "expensive." She settled herself into the sofa, realizing she had no intentions of leaving that night. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told her it was right around midnight, but the time made no difference to her. All she could focus on was how her body was reacting to Tommy's touch. She didn't care if he wrote all her songs. Jude just wanted to feel those incredible abs through his shirt (and yes, he had put one on) again.

When Tommy came into the room, he saw Jude sprawled out on the couch, her posture suggesting she owned the place. _Oh, how easy it would be to take her right there, _was all he could think about. But then Darius's voice resounded in his mind. D had informed him that Georgia had tried calling Jude's cell, and, not being able to contact her, had gotten worried. Plus, it seemed that the people at GMajor were proving to be difficult, so he had been summoned to deal with the issue. Meaning Tommy had work to do.

"Hey," her sultry voice hit him full blast as he tried to remind himself of the mission. "You're back." She got off the couch, walking towards him in a way that made Tommy's blood pound. "Now…where were we?"

Her lips leaned toward his, and just as he found himself giving in to temptation, he groaned and stepped back. If he let her lips touch his again, he would lose it. And he was not, under any circumstances, supposed to get involved with Jude. It was one of the things Georgia had made clear when she had Darius put Tommy on the job.

"You have to go. It's late and I've got some work to do." He made his voice sound uncaring and isolated in effort to pull himself together. As he looked her in the eyes, he found the look of hurt that he knew would appear, but seeing it made him feel as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"Umm…okay. I'll just go then." Jude could feel her cheeks get hot and willed tears not to come. She had thought that he was as interested as her, but she was wrong. And now all she wanted was to get out of there. Jude didn't need to have the guy thinking she was emotionally attached.

She brushed passed him, picking up her guitar where it sat by the door. Jude never looked back as she walked in what she hoped would pass as a confident stride, not even when she heard Tommy call her name behind her. As soon as she was in her apartment, she ran to her bedroom, her face in a pillow as muffled sobs filled the silence. _So much for L.A. _she thought bitterly.

Tommy felt as if he had run over a little girl's dog. He hadn't expected her to affect him so strongly, and now look where it left him. Alone in his apartment. _What else is new_, he thought angrily. As he sat down next to his laptop with an exasperated sigh, he wondered what it would be like if he _wasn't_ an undercover agent. If he could just live a normal life without all of the secrecy and, on occasion, danger. For some reason he could see himself with this woman, laughing and acting like a normal couple. _Whoa. Don't get in over your head, agent. You knew when you signed up for this job that you would never have that kind of life again. Even if that means giving up the chance to be with a woman that you connected with like no other. _Tommy could still feel her body against hers, their mouths locked in a duel of passion…._Enough. You are on a mission. One that determines whether Jude lives or dies. _

That last sobering thought was enough to get Tommy to focus. As his fingers flashed over the keyboard, he forced himself to think only of the mission to come.

…..What did ya think? Tommy and Jude kissed….enough said there. But he made her leave (in want of secrecy, so really for her best intentions). Will Jude forgive him, or for that matter, even speak to him again? And what about Tommy? He's not supposed to get involved; things would get messy. But will he follow the rules? Thanks so much for reading- now you know what to do! That little purple button is waiting for you :P


	5. Tommy To The Rescue Again

-1Thanks to everybody for all the great reviews once again! I love you guys!

Smileon- I know the little sayings at the ending are so cute! It's almost soap-opera they're so cheesy!

Funnechick- Thanks for your opinions- I wanted to have a Jude/ Tommy thing at the beginning to get the tension there, and then see where the two go from that point on. I have the general outline for this story, but the characters do what they want in between.

This section kind of goes the opposite way between Jude and Tommy…and Jude may seem a little…moody but we all know how temperamental and stubborn she can be! Hehe….

Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Instant Star but own my storyline!

The next morning Jude stumbled into the bathroom, looking into the mirror to see how bad the damage was. Her mascara had run and her eyes were puffy. _Nothing that make-up can't fix_, she thought, determined to put last nights events out of her mind. She was here to find a record label and make great music, not get in over her head with a guy that obviously didn't want her.

Within the hour Jude was ready to accomplish what she had come to L.A. for. With a box of CD's in hand and her purse on her shoulder, she walked out her door, locking it behind her. She paused momentarily as she walked past Tommy's door, images that had happened at that very spot flooding her mind. _No, _she reminded herself, _you are not gonna be THAT girl. The desperate one who pins after the guy who is not interested. Pull yourself together. _Jude nodded her head, once again ready to face the world, humming "Independent Women" by Destiny's Child as her anthem.

Tommy had heard her door open and shut the next morning as he laid awake in bed. As Jude began to descend down the stairs, he threw on some jeans and a shirt and barreled out of the apartment after her. He was supposed to take her to GMajor today, D's orders, but after what had happened between them last night, he figured she wouldn't want to be within 50 feet of him. Not that he could exactly blame her, though.

"Jude!" And there it was. The voice that had captivated her from the moment he spoke to her…gosh was it only yesterday? It felt like a lifetime ago. She left out a groan and kept walking, not turning around or acknowledging Tommy at all. But it became apparent that he wouldn't take no for an answer when she felt an arm at her elbow.

"Jude, please. Let me help you with those." he said, indicating the box of CD's in her hand.

"Just because you saw me at my clumsiest yesterday, doesn't mean I'm always like that. I am perfectly capable of holding a box and walking down the stairs at the same time--" but it was at that moment that Jude's heel stuck in the carpeting on the steps, causing her to tilt forward as the CD's cascaded out of the box and onto floor in front of the front door. She would have followed suit if it had not been for Tommy, who grabbed her firmly around the waist, then turned her to face him.

"You are huh? 'Cause it seems like if it wasn't for me here you'd be on the ground with about 100 CD's around ya." He said it with a serious expression on his face, but she could easily spot the twinkle in his eye. She was momentarily thankful of the fact that he hadn't laughed, but then reality set it and she remembered that she hadn't at all forgiven him for the previous evening's escapades.

Jude untangled herself from Tommy and proceeded to gather up the many CD's that had gone flying, trying to keep what remained of her dignity. She wouldn't have been able to handle being that close to him again for much longer; the arm he had placed around her had caused her heartbeat to skyrocket. Crouched over the floor, she was surprised when she felt Tommy bend down beside her, picking up any CD within reach. Okay, now he was just confusing her; he made every effort to help her when she needed it, but then didn't want to be with her romantically. She decided to go with bluntness and ask him straight out what he was up to; he had already made it clear that he didn't want to be with her so how much more embarrassing could it get?

"What is with you anyway? I fall down some stairs and you become Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armor. Then you butt in on my song writing process and kiss the living daylights out of me, but don't want to go any further and kick me out of your apartment. Now, I, uh.. "temporarily loose my footing" (Tommy smirked at her attempt to make it sound like she hadn't almost fallen down the stairs again) and you're back to being Superman. I don't get it. Either you like me or you want nothing to do with me! Now choose one because I don't think I can take much more of--"

And once again, Jude's rant was cut off by Tommy's kiss. She attempted to fight the feelings that arose in her, but it was a losing battle. The feeling of his lips against her just felt so _right. _Jude lost all train of thought as his tongue once again invaded her mouth…

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. After how out-of-hand things could have gotten last night, he should stay far away from her. But his current job didn't allow that; he had to stick as close to her as possible. Meaning he would be losing his mind a lot more often in the next few days.

It was plain and simple. He couldn't think when he was around Jude. It was as if all the logic in his brain flew out the window and the little he could think about involved her; back on the wall, legs around his waist. A fantasy which was about to happen if he didn't stop this soon…

_Wait a minute._ A voice resounded in Jude's head. _You can't keep letting this guy get to you through his kisses. Sure, they are the best thing that you have ever experienced…but he made it clear last night that he didn't want to be involved with you. Move on. _Letting her conscious guide her, Jude pushed Tommy away, angry that she had let him confuse her like this.

"STOP THAT! I can't think when you kiss me like that!" She then contemplated what she had been saying before he kissed her. "…Is this really what you want, then? Because I'm not about to become someone's plaything; something you can just mess with any time you feel like it." Jude was on the verge of screaming at him; hot tears were forming in her eyes.

Noticing her devastated features at once, Tommy threw all thoughts of the mission aside. This girl, whom he felt so completely captivated by, thought he was just going to use her? He had been going about this all wrong, he realized suddenly. She needed the guy who would take her out on a perfect first date, treat her like a princess, and send her flowers. Tommy had never been that kind of guy. But he was finding out that, for Jude, he just might try.

He cupped his hands to her face, his right thumb catching a lone tear that had broken through the barrier. "Hey…you can't really think that's all you mean to me, do ya, girl? I would _never_ take advantage of you like that, you have to believe me." He gave her a small smile, continuing to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Wh-What about last night? What work was so important that you had to practically throw me out your front door?" It was the question that had been bugging her ever since she had dragged herself back to her bedroom last night. What job was so important that someone had to call Tommy at midnight?

"Jude, I'm really sorry but I can't tell you that. You're just going to have to trust me." Tommy knew he was breaking the rules just by getting this emotionally attached with Jude. But he couldn't tell her about the reason he was there….about the mission…about the fact that someone had planned her parents' deaths all those years ago. He would lose his job. And not only that, it would break her heart.

Tommy's last plead, however, had set if off for Jude. _Oh my gosh. _She thought all of a sudden. _What if this guy really IS dangerous? Who else, besides some criminal, would need to do some important work at that time of night? _

"TRUST you?? What kind of evidence have you given me to trust you? I don't know anything about you, to be completely honest with myself… You know what, thanks for the help, but really, next time I fall down some stairs or whatever, please, just leave me the heck alone." Jude picked up the box, which now had all of the CD's inside it once more, situated her purse once more on her shoulder, and walked out of the building, slamming the door behind her and leaving Tommy staring after her.

……So Jude isn't sure about Tommy now. She's realizing there is so much she doesn't know about him but can get so close to him- it's scary. Tommy's finally got a taste of his own medicine…if I get some good reviews I might post again soon…I'm still working on the chapter but it's going good so far! Thanks again…now press that little purple button! It's waiting for you!! (I am beginning to come addicted to reviews…you have no idea how much they help! Unless you've written too…then you know exactly what I'm talking about!!)


	6. GMajor

So here is my next chapter…sorry I haven't gotten an update out in a few days…I'm a Harry Potter fanatic and had to read the whole thing in one day (for those of you who went to get the book at midnight like me, you know how it is :P ), but now I'm back on track. This chapter is about Jude at GMajor… not a lot goes on; it's mainly for the info for future chapters. I might update again today because the next chapter is finished- it has some Jude/Tommy sappiness to it that I couldn't help but right…Thanks again to all those who review and even to those who have just decided to read my story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Instant Star but I hold the right to my storyline!!

* * *

It only took Tommy a couple seconds to come to his senses. By the time he had wrenched open the door and run after Jude, however, she was in her car, ready to pull out of the parking lot. He raced to her as fast as he could and placed his hands on her hood, gaining her attention at once.

"Please….Jude…just give me another chance," he panted, watching her face carefully. She seemed to be considering his offer so he kept going. "I need to stop by this place today, GMajor Records. It's supposed to be one of the best recording labels in the city. Not over-famous but I think you'd like it. What do ya say?"

Jude mulled over her options. She _could _just run the guy over, but then she'd have to deal with the law and…oh who was she kidding she could never do that. But she had to admit, she was interested. The label sounded just right for her.

"Alright, alright, I'll check it out... I'm still deciding on that second chance, but you might get some redemption if this GMajor place turns out to be okay. I'll follow you." She made it clear that that was the end of the conversation. So she wasn't sure enough to let him be in a car with her; in Tommy's eyes, that was fine for now. He knew she would change her mind sooner or later. As he jogged to his car, a blue Viper that was his most prized possession, she watched him, fingers strumming lightly on the steering wheel.

* * *

The place was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Even Jude had to admit it. It wasn't huge, and didn't have the feel of a strict corporation, which she had been worried about. She felt that she would be able to have some free reign here. At the moment, Jude was sitting on a couch in the lobby, waiting for Tommy, who was talking to a bald, dark-skinned man whom she assumed was the owner of the place. They seemed to be discussing something serious…

"So, D. I love the new image. You as a hip-hop mogul is just too good to miss." Tommy couldn't help but take a stab at his boss. He was used to seeing him in black, not this red printed shirt he had adorned. Of course, it was all for the act; any person you saw walking around the building was part of Tom's agency, or in on the deal. They could make no mistakes when it came to Jude. Even the artists had been carefully looked over and chosen specifically for the mission.

Darius gave Tommy a pointed look, which shut him up in a second. "So, I noticed that Jude seems to like it here. You think she'd stay?" She would have to; but Darius was hoping that they wouldn't have to come up with another way to persuade her to choose GMajor as her label.

Tommy looked over at Jude, who looked relax. She caught him looking at her and gave him a smile accompanied by a nod. He took this as a green light.

"D, I think she'll never want to leave. You could give her any offer right now and she'd take it in a second." Tommy was sure of his words; Jude looked as if she was a kid in a candy shop with $1000 to spend.

"Good. Then let's go over there and tell her about her new producer, whose first day, coincidentally, is her first day too." Darius waited to see how Tommy reacted. Sure, the cover story had been that Tommy was looking for the position, but he hadn't told him that he really would become Jude's producer. He didn't like the idea of two different guys getting close with Jude; this way, Tommy could watch her at home and work. And the guy knew his music: he would be a really good music producer if he wasn't already in the agency.

Tommy pondered it over for a second. He wasn't worried so much about the job itself, really. Just how Jude would react. He didn't want her thinking that he was "stalking" her….but hadn't he told her he was looking for a job as a producer? He was sure he could play it off as a coincidence that Darius had put her as his first artist. Plus, he had to admit, the song they had started together sounded amazing. Imagine what they could do if D allowed them make a whole album. _I think it just might work_, he thought, once more looking at Jude, who was now talking to a shaggy blond guitarist. A twinge of jealousy sparked in him, but he pushed it away. He wouldn't be able to get close to Jude here; D would be around all the time, monitoring in his office from time to time. In fact, the entire label had become a sort of undercover headquarters.

Darius had already started for Jude, so he caught up to him to find out what she thought of the arrangement. He was slightly thrilled to see that the guitarist was now walking towards Studio C.

"-would be pleased to have you as an artist. If you come in tomorrow, we can set up the contract and all the legal stuff. But for now, I wanna see how you get along with a new producer I picked up…And here he is now! Tommy, I'm assuming you know Jude, since you came in together?"

"Yeah, Darius. We're actually neighbors, aren't we Jude?" He hated playing the act, but right now he was watching Jude's face, trying to discover what she thought of D's announcement.

"What? Oh, yeah. Me and Tommy live in the apartments next to each other on the second floor." Jude was shell-shocked for a moment. Tommy, not only as her incredibly hot neighbor who made her forget her own name when he kissed her, but her producer as well? At first she was hesitant about the arrangement, but for some reason, when she looked at Darius, she couldn't help to feel safe. As if nothing could get her when he was there. He just let off that sort of protective power. Jude didn't think Darius would have hired a murderer for a producer, so her forbidding thoughts about Tommy lifted. She was still confused as ever, but even she had to admit that he had helped her with her song like no one else had been able to do. Before their little showdown through the walls, songwriting had been a task for Jude and Jude alone. But with Tommy, everything just seemed to go together perfectly.

As she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that they were both looking at her expectantly. She decided grudgingly that Tommy deserved another shot and looked up at them, smiling.

"Alright, sounds great. Let's get this show on the road." And with that she stood up, waiting for directions from one of them.

Tommy and Darius shared a quick look of relief, but Tommy could hardly contain his excitement. By her conformation that she was okay with having him as a producer, he could tell that she was willing to put any bad feelings about the two behind her.

Darius voice broke through his thoughts as he told Jude that she and Tommy could get to work in Studio A. Jude set off in front of him, leaving him standing with Darius.

"Well she took to that pretty fast. I'm glad. Now Tom, I don't want you to think that just because you'll be spending so much time with her that you can-" Tommy though he knew what was going tp come out of his mouth before he even said it so he decided to save him the breath.

"I know, D. I'm not supposed to get involved. I mean, look at her. She doesn't have a clue in the world that a million guys would like to get their hands on her for that fortune waiting for her-"

"I _was_ gonna say that you can't tell her anything about her parents, let alone the millions waiting for her in the bank. But now that you bring that up…you don't have any feelings for her do ya, T? 'Cause it took me darn near an hour on the phone to persuade Georgia to put you on this job and I don't want her on my tail for your mistakes. This is to be business, nothing more. You got that?" And once more, Darius's commanding tone washed over Tommy. _Crap_, he thought, _if I haven't even brought the topic, I might not be getting chewed out right now. _

"I got it, D. You don't have to worry about anything. Now I better go after my artist; she'll probably be out here in a minute if I don't get in there." And with that, he gave a nod to Darius and headed for the studio.

* * *

So that's the next chapter!! Tell me what you think...the next one delves a little bit more into Tommy's past...sound interesting?? Hehe thanks for reading!


	7. Revelations

-1Alright…another chapter!! So this one is mostly about Tommy, and Jude beginning to trust him more…Just a quick note- the "shaggy-haired blonde guitarist" will be back…in the form of someone you all should know…. :P as if that didn't give it away!!

Funnechick- Yea, I hadn't really thought I was gonna put Tommy into the music biz, especially as Jude's producer, but the two worked so well together and the whole studio is run by the agency, so I thought, why not. Hope it's not too close to the show…but don't worry, there will be drama….And yes, I feel really anxious about how Jude is gonna react when she finally finds out about everything…But don't worry, that won't come for a while- first there needs to be more Jommy!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Instant Star or its characters but reserve the right to by storyline!!

* * *

Tommy found Jude sitting on a chair across from the soundboard, swinging from side to side. She was chewing her lip, obviously contemplating something serious. Jude looked up when he came into the room, leading him to believe that she wanted to talk. He took a seat on the couch across from her and waited for her to acknowledge him. It didn't take long.

"So…you got the job, huh?" Jude was still a little suspicious of the whole thing, which was why she felt she should talk to Tommy about the whole ordeal before they start.

"Yea…I know D from a few years back and he understands that I'm passionate about my music. Probably not as much as you, but he thought we would work well together. It seems I came at just the right time because he wouldn't have needed a new producer unless a certain someone came along." _So at least most of that is true_, Tommy thought. He was finding himself guiltier and guiltier for keeping Jude in the dark. But there was nothing else he could do; Darius would skin him alive if he told her what was really going on.

Jude nodded her head, but her lips were tugging upwards at the corners in result of the subtle flirtatious hints in his words. She was finding her reserve fade fast, and despite herself, was beginning to trust him.

"So how long have you been playing music exactly?" After a comfortable moment of silence, Jude fired another question at Tommy.

"I started to play around 8 years old; my grandfather taught me all I know. After he died when I was about 17, I quit playing for a while. How could I enjoy the music he had taught me without him there by my side?" As he paused for a moment, Jude laid a hand on his arm, giving him a sympathetic look and a quiet "I'm sorry." He could tell that she really cared about what he said. Tommy could feel emotions he didn't know he had pulling at his heartstrings, but he kept talking.

"A few years ago I picked up where I left off; by then it felt so natural to be holding a guitar in my hands again that started to play whenever I could. It was as if my grandpa was there with me, encouraging me to continue where he had left off. But I gotta say, I had never written a song before last night. I don't know how to describe it; the words just seemed to come to me. I really hadn't meant to butt in on you, Jude." A far away look appeared on his face before he continued. "My mother was a songwriter. When I was little I would barge into her room, attempting to add words to the songs she had just created. She would chase me out and tickle me so much I couldn't breathe. Once I got older I knew to stay away when she had that determined look on her face…Gosh I had forgotten she used to do that…" A smile formed on Tommy's face as he looked back at Jude. She had tears in her eyes and her own little smile on her lips. For a moment, Tommy just stared at her. He had never told anyone those stories before. Never. What _was _it about this girl that made her so easy to talk to? He didn't regret telling her about his past; in fact, it felt better getting it out in the open for once.

Her voice brought him back to the present when she asked in a hesitant voice, "Is your mother…I mean…" Tommy could tell that she was having a hard time wording this. He didn't want to give her another reason to pity him but he felt it was best to go with the truth.

"She lives in a nursing home, and is in the middle stage of Alzheimer's disease. Sometimes she recognizes me when I visit, sometimes not. My dad stays with her most of the time- she can remember a lot of her time with him usually. My older sister has a little more luck too but since I'm the youngest…" He let his voice trail off, saying what he couldn't voice in words. By now, two tears had cascaded down Jude's cheeks, with the look of more to come. Her hands had found his during the revelation, and she was griping them firmly. Suddenly, one left his hand to travel up to his cheek. Jude didn't go any further than that; she just sat there with her right hand against his left cheek. But nothing comforted him more. He leaned his head into her hand, just enjoying her touch.

The two sat like that for several minutes. As time past, Jude's other hand came up to brush some of the hair out of his face, and let that one come to rest on his other cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, as Jude moved closer and closer until her lips touched his.

It was far from the passionate embrace the two had shared earlier, but Tommy wouldn't have it any other way. She was telling him in an unspoken way that she trusted him, and was thankful for the information he has chosen to give her. He hadn't forgotten when she had said she knew nothing about him. That was partly the reason for bringing up his past. But for the most part, he couldn't help but to want this girl to know all his secrets…

Jude had listened to Tommy talk about his grandfather, and then his mother. She had never had any family besides Georgia; and from what he said, Tommy didn't sound much better off. Jude couldn't imagine Georgia not remembering when she first started singing (Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star had been her favorite song when she was young), when she first rode a bike, or when she came home with her knee bleeding, crying for her auntie to make everything all better (Jude had never really gotten along well with monkey bars). And as he talked; she realized that he was making a gesture. Tommy was telling her things that was sure to bring back painful memories, which made her fell has if she was invading his inter-most secrets. It made Jude believe that he was truly serious about wanting another chance with her.

The kiss Jude offered hadn't been to seduce him. It was just as if her heart was overflowing and she had to do something for him. Tommy didn't move as her lips brushed his. He just accepted whatever she was going to give him.

After a moment she pulled her head away, giving him one last peck on the lips, but keeping her hands where they were. His eyes were asking a silent question and just when she was going to answer they heard someone clearing their throat by the door.

* * *

….Not my longest, I know, but I like the mini cliffhanger at the end. You will know the person…that's all I'm gonna say. Thanks again for reading- you guys are the GREATEST!! 


	8. Words of Advice

Sorry about the wait!!! First it was Harry Potter (had to read the whole thing in one day) and then I got busy...this chapter has been done for a while but I haven't been able to get on here to post it!! So nice guesses on who the person is that walks in on Jude and Tommy…but I guess it's not as dramatic as everybody thought :P. This chapter is mostly about Tommy and his visitor….who knows everything that is going on, like always. The next chapter I'm working on should have some more Jude and Tommy flirting- who doesn't like a little Jommy right? Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own Instant Star. Own my storyline. That's about it. :P

* * *

Jude turned to see a man with short, brown, curly hair about Tommy's height standing in the doorway. He wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, either. Taking her hands from his face, she turned to Tommy to find that he was smiling. He walked up to the man, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Kwest man, how are ya? I haven't seen you in ages!" Remembering that Jude was in the room with them, he turned to her and introduced his best friend of 10 years.

"Jude, this is Kwest Taylor. Kwest, this is Jude Harrison, my new artist and…er…neighbor." Jude could see a silent conversation going on between the two. Tommy gave a slight shake of the head and then moved aside for Jude as she stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jude." As he said her name, his brow creased for a moment. A moment later, though, it was gone, leaving Jude to believe she had just imagined it. "So, you two live near each other?" Kwest had given Jude a sincere as he spoke. But then he had turned to Tommy, a knowing look on his face. Jude had decided she didn't want to be left out of the conversation, and answered Kwest instead.

"Yea, we both live on the second floor in our building. Unfortunately, he found me at my uncoordinated best when we first met…but it's all good now." She had a feeling that Tommy would be telling Kwest all about the incident once the two were alone. It wouldn't hurt to get it out in the open first.

Kwest had listened intently to Jude as she talked, nodding as she did so. But then once again, as soon as she was done, he tuned back to Tommy, this time with a smirk forming on his lips. Just as he was about to speak Tommy piped in.

"Jude, why don't you go get set up," he pointed to the room through the glass, "and I'll be there in a minute. I'll just finish things with Kwest here and then we'll get started, okay?" Truth was, he wanted to know why his friend was here. Even more than the need to be informed, however, was the want to set him straight. Tommy had known Kwest long enough to realize that his friend was about to get on his case; and he had no doubt in his mind that it was about the scene he had walked in on minutes before.

As Jude looked at Tommy, she noticed that he had an almost pleading look in his eyes, even though the rest of his face was stoic. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she could tell that if she didn't willingly, Tommy would probably pick her up and shut the door behind her. Jude nodded, finding the guitar that she had brought with her and walked out the door, appearing moments later into the soundproof booth.

Tommy pretended to be looking at something on the soundboard, flicking off the intercom in the process. He didn't want Jude to hear what Kwest was undoubting going to say next. And he didn't have to wait long.

"So, you are working this close with THE Jude Harrison, and you're her neighbor? Man, T, from what I see, you are one of the luckiest guys in the country…You wanna explain what I saw when I came in here?" The words had come off casually enough, but Tommy knew there was an underlying sternness in them.

"Look, man, she was just…comforting me. I got something in my eye and she took the liberty to try and get it out." Kwest was in the business with Tommy, and he trusted the guy with his life, not to mention the fact that he had been friends with him since they were both 16. But even Kwest didn't know about his mom; and he didn't feel like sharing that again so soon.

"But why did she look like she had been crying?" Kwest knew Tom wasn't telling him the truth, but he had been put on the case same as Tommy, and he didn't want to see the girl get hurt.

"You know how girls are, Kwest. They get all emotional at the smallest things…" Yea, the excuse was pathetic. Tommy wouldn't have believed it himself. But right now he just wanted to get Kwest off his back.

"Sure, T. Just remember the rules. I've only seen the two of you together for a second, but I can tell something's there. You're pretty lucky that it was just me walking through that door right now; imagine if it had been Darius." So Tommy wasn't going to spill. That was fine with Kwest; he knew Tommy would have to talk sometime. But he couldn't help but remind his friend about the life of an agent. It meant keeping emotionally unattached to the person you are keeping watch over. And in Tommy's case, with Jude, that must have been enforced 100 times over. He still couldn't believe it when he had heard the name from Darius's lips. To know that this was the REAL Jude Harrison, the girl who had touched the heart of the nation, was almost unfathomable. Kwest gave Tommy a pat on the shoulder, then turned to leave.

About halfway to the door Tommy called out to him. "Kwest…you won't tell D, will ya?" Tommy didn't believe his best friend would tell Darius that he was getting too close to Jude, no doubt resulting in him loosing the job, but he had to make sure. He knew that in a case like this, everybody was dead serious about keeping things straight and D would not give him another shot if he screwed up.

Kwest turned around, a smile lighting up his face. "You think I've kept your secrets for a decade to throw it all away on one case? Cmon, man, you know me better than that. I'm just saying, there's something in your eyes when your around that girl. Don't get your hopes up." He didn't say it in a mean way, but Tommy felt deflated nonetheless. Was it that obvious that Tommy felt so close to Jude? Well, this WAS Kwest. The guy knew him better than anyone.

"Yea, yea. So, one more thing: since when did D put you on the case? We haven't worked together since that mob incident a year ago."

"Oh, you know D; he wanted me to keep an eye out for you. That and the fact that almost everyone from the agency is working on Jude's case right now…So, I gotta know, what did Jude mean by "uncoordinated best?" Kwest asked, the corners of his mouth lifting to form a grin. He had been interested the words had left Jude's mouth. He wasn't worried that it had been something dangerous because, obviously, Tommy had been there. But curiosity urged him to find out exactly what had gone on between the two.

Remembering the first moment he had met Jude, Tommy smiled. He had to admit, it had been cute to find his newest case tangled up in the luggage that was way too heavy for her small frame. "Oh, you know. She picked a fight with all her suitcases as she was walking up the steps. Guess who won?" Thinking back to, was it only yesterday?, Tommy remembered the look of surprise in her gorgeous blue eyes and how she had only stared after him once he picked up her bags for her. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kwest was once again speaking him until a hand was waving in front of his face.

"T…T…Tommy! What's with you, man?" He examined Tommy's face, noticing the vague, distant look in his eye. It wasn't hard to tell that Jude had been the cause. "Are you sure you can handle this mission? Jude deserves everyone to be at the top of their game, especially you. I'd hate to see you leave because you couldn't pull yourself together." Kwest looked at Tom for a second, then turned, leaving the room for good.

Tommy sat down and thought for a moment. He had to maintain an extra tight rein on his emotions around Jude if he wanted to stick around. And now that he had met her, he couldn't see her working with anyone else but him- and he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

...And that's it!! So right now I'm still working on the next chapter...It might take a little bit cause I've got a bunch of stuff going on right now and inspiration hasn't hit me in a while-but I'll try for all those people who read my little story!!! Thanks again!!


	9. Studio Time

Well...I have no excuses for why I haven't updated this story and I feel awful about it...actually I haven't had much time at all to write and have only posted my chapters on DLS as of late. But here it is, I hope you like it, and, as always, thanks for reading!!

* * *

Jude had sat on a stool in the sound booth, lightly plucking at the guitar strings as she watched the two men talk. She had an feeling that she was the topic of discussion, but she must have been paranoid. What's so special about her? Other than the fact that she is amazingly clumsy when it comes to being around Tommy… And then there was Tommy. Jude decided that she didn't regret kissing him back there; if anything, it made her feel better about the whole situation. She just hoped that things wouldn't get awkward between the two of them, now when she felt she could finally trust him.

Finally, Kwest left, leaving Tommy alone. He abruptly sat down, staring off into space. Jude cocked her head, expecting him to turn at any second, but when he didn't, she got aggravated. Jude was ready to start recording, ready to start working towards her dreams. She stormed up to the glass, pounding it and making Tommy jump in the process. Jude didn't think he had even remembered she was waiting for him.

He turned around, and with one hand over his heart and other flicking a switch carelessly, Jude heard his voice flood through the speakers.

"Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" Tommy was still lost in thought about his conversation with Kwest about Jude. He hadn't anticipated being interrupted by the girl he had just been contemplating over.

"If you're old, I must be darn near middle ages then. C'mon! I wanna get to work!!" Jude was almost jumping up and down by the last statement, in her eargerness to get going.

"I've never seen anyone this excited to do their job. Are you sure that fall didn't hurt your head, Harrison?" Tommy asked with a smirk on his face. He laughed as Jude's jaw dropped, fueling her anger even more.

"You listen to me, Mr. Big-Shot. You are not allowed to speak about that ever again, understand? What happened yesterday…and today for that matter at our apartment stays between us. I don't need the whole world to know what a clutz I am." Jude had felt a jolt run through her when she had mentioned "their" apartment. Like it was just the two of them against the world. A vision she really wouldn't mind seeing come true.

"Alright, alright. Your secret's safe with me, girl." Tommy decided Jude didn't need to know that Kwest had already heard about the incident, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "So you're ready to do this? How 'bout you play that demo that was in all those CD's that are in your car. I'm dying to hear it." He ended with a killer smile, causing Jude to blush. She mumbled "okay" and started to play.

"I feel chained, chained down.  
You shoved me to the ground.  
I can't run. I can't shout.  
Just let me out.  
So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall."

Tommy was left breathless as he watched Jude sing. This girl had what it took to go to the top, no doubt about it. The only thing standing in her way was the past she knew absolutely nothing about. The thought saddened him, knowing she had so much potential and yet she would never get to show it. Not as long as Georgia wanted to keep her from the public for the rest of her life.

As she finished the song, Jude felt elated. She was really here, in a studio, singing a song she had wrote herself. She was gonna make it, she could feel it. Jude looked up to see Tommy's reaction, surprised when he wasn't sitting in the seat. _He LEFT? Was I that bad?_ she wondered, but then she heard clapping coming from her right. She turned to find Tommy, walking towards her with a beaming expression on his face.

"That was awesome, Jude. I may have only one day's experience as a producer, but I can tell that you got it. You wait until D hears this." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, using the other one to add motions to his words. "Jude Harrison: Singer- Songwriter Extraordinare. I can see it already."

When Tommy put his arm around her, Jude felt like a giddy teenager again. The memory of the kiss they had shared at the apartment flooded her mind, causing her heart rate to accellerate. "It's all thanks to you, ya know. If you hadn't played the invincible Hulk with my suitcases yesterday I wouldn't even be here. So, thank you, Tommy, for everything. I feel like it's all just falling into place." Jude looked up at Tommy, surprising both of them when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She let her lips linger a little longer than necessary before pulling away, wondering what his reaction would be.

Tommy looked down at Jude, not believing the complete 360 he had made within the course of a day. Here he was, absolutely helpless around Jude. It brought them right back to the apartment last night. Tommy swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from taking Jude right there in the studio. And then he felt her soft, full lips on his face. The desire that coursed through him was almost unbearable. But somehow he forced himself to pull away, giving her once last squeeze with his arm as he did so.

"I'm glad my amazing superhero skills were of good use. You have no idea how it is for me to be here working with you, girl." He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together from the tender moment they had shared. "You ready to go through the song again? There are a couple of things I think we can tweak before we take it to Darius."

"Yea, sure. Ready when you are." Jude said with a smile, while her insides lurched. He hadn't tried to put her off as she thought he would. This guy is absolutely, irrevocably amazing she thought, her heart still skipping as she watched him walk back to the soundboard. It felt as if she had known this man her whole life, instead of one day.

As Tommy sat down, working with various dials on the machine, he thought about his predicament. On one hand, he was there to protect Jude, to make sure nothing happened to her. On the other hand, there was something about her that drew him in, like a moth to a flame. He was pretty sure that one of these days he wouldn't be able to control himself around her, no matter what Darius or Georgia had said. And it was more than just a physical need with Jude. He wanted to know everything about her, not just about her parents and her fortune. He wanted to know what she was like when she was a kid, what her favorite food was, what had gotten her into music. Dang it, he wanted _all _of her.

Over the next few days, Tommy and Jude finished "Let Me Fall," and had started another song. It was entitled "My Sweet Time" and Tommy thought it would be a great party anthem. The two hadn't said anything about the tension that always surrounded them when they were alone, instead trying their best to ignore it. Sometimes they would slip and the flirting between them get too intense, but they always pulled themselves back together and got back to work whenever that happened.

Tommy had been battling the two options in his head for a while, and finally he had decided that it didn't matter. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to get close to Jude; he was sick of fighting the feelings he had for her. All he had to do was make sure was that no one else from the agency found out. Yea, sounds easy enough, he thought bitterly with a shake of his head.

"Jude."

Jude heard the voice come in through her headphones, abruptly stopping the riff she had been working on. There was a softness in Tommy's voice that she hadn't heard for a while, making her stomach do flip-flops. It had been horrible for her over the last four days: all she could do was think about the kisses they had shared and want more. Her head snapped up to look Tommy square in the eye.

It slightly unnerved Tommy to have Jude scrutinizing him so fully, giving him her full attention, but he wasn't backing out now.

"Would you, uh, like to go out tomorrow night?"

"You mean, like a date?" Jude had been floored by the words as soon as they had escaped Tommy's mouth. He actually wanted to take this thing between them somewhere? She had thought that he wasn't interested, but now he was contradicting the very image she had created of him.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Tommy asked, a boyish grin lighting up his face. Truthfully, however, he was practically falling off his chair in his impatience to hear her answer. He had hoped that he hadn't misinterpreted her feelings over the last few days, and now that he had decided to take the plunge, he didn't want to take it alone.

As Jude looked at Tommy, deciding what to do, she couldn't help but smile at his attempt to charm her into saying yes. She could say no to that face if she tried. "Alright, Quincy. You win. Tell me the time and place, and please don't go for the cheapo movie and burger stand routine."

His heart sored, his grin widening to cover most of his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy and yet so releived. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing. Only the best for Jude Harrison. You wait, that name will be commonplace some day soon." Yea, he thought, and once everyone realizes their "orphan princess" has returned it'll be used nonstop. He mentally shook his head of the negative thoughts and focused on his date with Jude. "All you have to do is dress for a night on the town and be ready by 7 o'clock. Now c'mon, girl, play me that part again. I don't think it's perfect yet."

"Your standards of perfect are way too high," she mumbled, but couldn't stop smiling nonetheless. It was as if all her dreams had come true. And now, all she had to do was get through one more day before it was the two of them, alone, without anyone to interrupt them at any given moment. Oh, the possibilities, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

Go ahead. The little purple button is waiting for you. P 


	10. The Date

Alright guys, you wanted another chapter, so here it is! You'll be getting a couple chapters pretty closely this weekend 'cause I've got it update on DLS to Ch. 14. So without any further ado, here's Chapter 10, The Date! (oh yea, and things might get a little mature for a while… just a heads up ;) ).

* * *

Tommy looked at the watch around his wrist. 6:50. He knew he should wait at least five more minutes but he couldn't stand not seeing her; not being able to touch her. Tonight would be the start of something big: he could feel it. He pulled the doorknob, letting it swing shut behind him as he headed for Jude's apartment, unaware of the fact that the door had not shut all the way.

* * *

Jude swore as she heard the knock on her door. Looking at the clock in her bathroom, she saw that it was 6:51. Even though she knew she shouldn't blame Tommy for the fact that she wasn't ready, she did anyway.

She continued to grumble as she pulled the towel around her higher up, opening the door and immediately walking back to the bathroom. All Tommy saw was her retreating back as she spoke to him.

"Just make yourself at home. If you haven't notice already, I'm not quite ready yet. Man, I should have expected it. You're a freaking perfectionist at work; why wouldn't you be one of the guys who shows up early for everything? Meanwhile I'm the girl who never wakes up to her alarm and can't think until there is coffee in her system…" she kept mumbling to herself as she slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Tommy standing alone in the middle of her living room.

He couldn't help but smirk at her attempt to blame everything on him. Over the last week of working at GMajor, he noticed a pattern with Jude. The two always drove together to the label, but each day Jude was consistently later, until now they were lucky if they got there by 9:30. In ways, the two were complete opposites. But Tommy wouldn't have it any other way.

He looked around her room, noticing that it fit her perfectly. There were odds and ends out of place, but he could imagine her lounging on the couch watching TV, or more importantly, sprawled out on the floor writing a song.

Just then Jude's head popped out of the door, bringing him back to reality. "There's soda in the fridge if you want any; I don't think the guys at the store would like it very much if a 20 year old tried to buy liquor so there's nothing stronger than that, sorry," ending with a sarcastic smile, she shut the door again, and Tommy could hear humming coming through the wall.

He chuckled to himself as he opened the refrigerator, only to find that it was full of orange and root beer soda. There were half full water bottles in the inside of the door, and a half-eaten sandwich on the first shelf. Tommy grabbed an orange can and sat down on the couch. He didn't mind waiting for Jude; he was happy to be within 20 feet of her again. In fact…she was probably naked on the other side of the thin wall separating them… Stop it, Quincy. You keep thinking like that and you'll never make it out of the apartment, he thought, but by then his mind was already full of fantasies that could be fulfilled just by opening that bathroom door.

Meanwhile, Jude was humming parts of "It Could Be You," which she had been working on here and there ever since the throw-down between her and Tommy. She didn't want to bring it up with him in the studio yet because it was their song. Once it was recorded, anyone could hear it and it wouldn't be the special thing between them anymore.

Jude shimmied into her dress, a red, knee length, strapless that hugged her curves extenuatingly. Her hair was down and in curls, but she left her face somewhat natural. She finished the outfit with red high heels that brought everything together. She hadn't been on a date since prom, and that was with a guy her aunt had picked out for her so she wouldn't have to go alone. She was nervous about how Tommy was going to react; would he like her dress, would he think she was boring outside of the studio, would he think she was too immature for him? Jude shook her head, clearing the doubts that had formed in her mind, and opened the door, stepping out into the living room to the man waiting for her.

* * *

When Tommy saw Jude, his heart just about stopped. He had thought she was gorgeous before, but now she was nothing short of unbelievably sexy. He stood up, all of his fantasies fleeing for a moment as he watched her spin around, then stop and wait for his approval. How am I gonna last through the night? he wondered, grasping for control as he walked up to her, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Guess that answers MY question, Jude thought as Tommy's tongue delved deeper into her mouth, arousing her more than she thought imaginable. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly, taking a deep breath in lack of oxygen. "Tommy," she whispered, "we're never gonna get anywhere tonight if we keep this up."

"So? Would that be such a bad thing?" He answered huskily in her ear, one of his hands traveling up her thigh until she gave a slight moan. Then she seemed to pull herself together, taking a step back from him.

"You wanna get anywhere with me? You gotta do the old-fashioned dating routine. Now I'm ready to go have some fun…." She started to walk towards the door, but then turned back to look at him. "Do you need a minute first?" She made a point to look up and down his body, emphasizing her question.

Tommy knew she was baiting him, that she was going to leave him high and dry and see what he would do about it. But he wasn't the type to let his body overrun his mind, although right now a certain area of his body was pretty anxious. No, when he got with Jude, he was going to do it his way. He hadn't expected her to take up his offer; he just couldn't keep his hands off her. But now he was gonna make her pay for that. She'll be begging for it next time, he thought with a satisfied smirk.

"No, I'm good. Don't' worry, I'm gonna show you a "fun" time. Jude Harrison, get ready for the ride of your life" As he walked towards her, he put his arm up for her to take. She looked at him with a puzzled look for a second, amazed at his change of demeanor in the last minute, but took his arm nonetheless and let him lead her out of the apartment and into his awaiting Viper outside.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? Let me know and I'll post again:D Thanks for reading! 


	11. The Date Part 2

Hey, so meawful. DLS has taken over my life, basically, I'm addicted to it, and I forgot !! I'm SOOOO Sorry!!

But I think I can manage posting 2 chapters as my apologies? Sound good?

Oh and Mature is coming- I really don't wanna change the warning because it's not graphic, but be aware. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Same as always!

"A dance club? That's where you brought me? A dance club?" Jude asked, amazed as Tommy led her out of the Viper and into the side door of the building. She could hear the music pounding inside, and after the dinner the two had shared at a fancy French restaurant, she had never expected a place like this. Blue Rivers' version of a club had been the VFW; it couldn't even compare to one of L.A.'s hottest clubs.

"Yea, Harrison. C'mon, let's get going. You act like you've never been to one of these before." Tommy smirked as he saw her face, knowing full well that she had never been within 10 miles of a place like this her whole life. He was determined to show her a good time, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Jude and Tommy's apartment, a man in a black suit was creeping up the stairs, when he saw that Tommy's door was open.

"Idiot," he muttered and sneaked into the room, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

"Tommy! C'mon! This is my favorite song!" Jude yelled into Tommy's ear, pulling on his arm as he grabbed their drinks off the bar. After Jude had gotten inside, she acted like a natural, switching her hips to the beat and almost making Tommy drool.

"Alright, girl. Lead the way." He set his beer and her soda down and allowed her to drag him onto the dance floor, and was immediately met with her body against his. He swallowed hard, looking down at the back of the red-head's body for a moment in amazement, before placing his hands comfortably on her waist and pulling her even closer to him.

When Jude had walked into the club, it was as if all her inhibitions had flown out the window and all she wanted to do was have a good time. All her life she had been sheltered in a small town, but now she was in one of the biggest cities in the country, with an amazing guy that wanted to be with her, and she was on her way to becoming a star. What could be better than that?

As soon as Cascada's "Every Time We Touch" had come on over the speakers, her body was aching to dance. So Jude had thought nothing of it to pull Tommy onto the dance floor and immediate begin to grind against him. No, her surprise came when he pulled her back flush against him, to reveal his "excitement" to be dancing with her. Her eyes bulged out for a second, before she smiled evilly and began moving her hips in a circular motion. She almost laughed out loud when she heard the groan from behind her, and his hands tighten on her hips.

This woman will be the death of me, Tommy thought desperately as Jude continued her ministrations against his body. But it's time to show her who's boss he continued, immediately turning her around so that she was facing him and lifting her slightly so that one of her legs was wrapped around his.

Jude looked up at Tommy in surprise, but was met with a fierce look of lust in his eyes that sobered her in an instant. A jolt seemed to pass between them as they continued to dance, concentrated only in the other's eyes.

A few songs later, Tommy was practically panting. Jude's face was slightly red and flustered, but she seemed as adorable to him as ever. They pulled away from each other slightly, Jude's leg finally hitting the ground for the first time in minutes.

"You thirsty?" Tommy asked, stroking Jude's cheek as she continued to breath heavily. That had been the hardest ten minutes of his life; if he hadn't been in the middle of a club full of people he knew there would have been a lot more than grinding going on. And it looked like Jude knew it too.

She looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, I could really use that soda we ordered awhile ago... Do you mind if I go to the bathroom for a minute?" Truth was, Jude really didn't care about beverages right now. As long as she was with Tommy, she was satisfied. In all of her life, Jude had never been so aroused; the hungry look he gave her throughout the entire time they danced had given her a fierce tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she was the only thing he cared about in the world. And she liked that.

"Sure, I'll go order us some new drinks. Meet me back by the bar, okay?" Tommy asked, giving her arm a quick squeeze before leading her in the direction of the restrooms. He watched her walk the entire way there before heading towards where the bartender stood. Tommy never took his eyes off the women's bathroom door, mentally cursing himself for a moment for bringing her to a place like this. If anything happened to Jude now, he would not only get fired by the agency, but also hate himself for the rest of his life. Before Jude, Tommy had always kept his emotions in check. But he was done denying what he felt now. Because he knew he was totally and completely in love with Jude Harrison.

* * *

Jude splashed cold water on her face, then looked up at herself in the mirror. All of that dancing had given her usually fair complexion a pinkish tint in to cheeks. She looked happier than she had in months. Jude was amazed at what Tommy made her feel, and couldn't wait until the two of them were alone back at their apartment. I've never wanted anything as much as I want to be with him, she thought, a smile forming on her face. She touched up her lips while humming a new song, before walking out of the bathroom and straight into a man's arms.

He had watched them dance intimately together, growling with rage when the man's hands traveled to her butt and held them easily. She wasn't resisting him though; no, he could tell that she was loving every second of dancing with the unknown man. He'll pay later, he thought, but then was caught off guard when he saw Jude walking towards him. He moved into the shadows and waited while she went into the bathroom, standing right outside it until she returned. Because of his close proximity, she walked right into him, allowing him to easily to pull her to him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, struggling to get free. Jude tried to get away from the mysterious man, looking around for Tommy to help.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, princess. I just wanted to dance and you walked right into me," the man acted nervous, constant looking at his surroundings, a point behind her head in particular. All of a sudden he let go of her, muttered a quick "sorry, princess," and turned and walked into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Jude turned around to see what had made run away, only to find Tommy charging towards her, rage spilling from every pore. The crowd around her was separating, allowing him to move through easily, and soon Jude was engulfed in his arms. All of the fear she had felt moments ago fled the moment she laid her head on his chest, her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Tommy whispered hoarsely, his voice full of a mixture of suppressed anger and fierce emotion. While Jude was in the bathroom, he had turned around for a moment, just to pay for the drinks. By the time he looked back, she was in another man's arms, fighting the unwanted constriction. The jealously he felt was engulfed by the intense terror that something might happen to her, so he pushed through the crowd, not caring of the drinks spilt or the women knocked into. Everything in his body had been set on one thing: Jude. By the time he had gotten to her, the bastard had escaped into the mass of bodies; otherwise Tommy was sure he would have killed him with his bare hands. He continued to scan the crowd as he held Jude close to him, only pulling away slightly to check for injuries, his hands roaming over her body.

"I am now," she said, looking into his eyes, her own filled with tears. She didn't want to cry, but tonight had shown her how dangerous a city like L.A. could really be. But in Tommy's arms, she felt like she was back home in Nevada.

Tommy looked back down on her, seeing the emotions coming to the surface, and decided that it was time to get her someplace safe; someplace he could rely on. He had been lax around Jude lately, forgetting that her safety was the number one priority in the situation. Tommy would have to keep close to her for the next couple of weeks, to see if the man was really a threat or just a drunken fool. He didn't like the prospect of either around Jude, but in this case, he really hoped it was the later.

"Alright, let's get you home," he said, keeping her plastered to his side as they walked out of the club, unknowingly in the sights of the man dressed in black.

* * *

Likey? Please comment if you do- I love to hear them, and they put my butt in gear to keep this fic going...thank you to all those who review this story, and to all those who read it at all- it's greatly appreciated!!

Livi


	12. A Real Number One

So...here is my second update for today, a treat for all those loyal readers of this fic.

THIS IS THE MOST GRAPHIC THE STORY HAS BEEN (but I still don't think it's at an M level if you are in your teens; it's still kind of subtle. You have been warned, however )

Enjoy. Me lovey some comments. D

Disclaimer: Don't own IS. Never will. But I do own my storyline.

Jude breathed out a sigh of relief when they pulled up to their apartment in Tommy's car. As they walked up the steps, Tommy's arm securely around her, she wondered which of their rooms he would go to. They paused a minute by his apartment door, Tommy looking at it with a slight raise of his brow, before he pulled her along, only letting go of her as she unlocked her door. She opened the door and was about to go in, before Tommy laid a hand on her arm, stopping her. He walked ahead of her, cautiously, as if he thought someone was lurking in the darkness. Once he checked each of the rooms, he came back to her and shut the door behind her. They looked at each other for a second before Jude spoke.

"What was that? Are you some sort of detective?" she asked, pulling off her coat and walking into the room, settling down on the couch to stare at Tommy. She was dead serious, and was beginning to wonder if there was more to the man standing before her than what she had previously believed.

He looked at her for a moment. Tommy was tempted to reveal his secret; to tell her everything. But he couldn't do that to her, especially on the heels of her scare at the club.

"Of course not. I'm just your producer who you make kick-ass music with." He smiled for a moment before he went on, his mouth forming a small frown. "But I was worried about that guy at the club, and didn't want to take any chances if he had somehow pinpointed you. Between the two of us, I think I could take an intruder better than you." He took off his jacket, laying in on one of the chairs, before coming and sitting down next to her, positioning himself so his arm was around her and she was laying on his chest. He wanted to be able to touch her; to remind himself how precious she was to him. The fact that he was undercover seemed irreverent at the moment compared to how much he cared for her.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I could be pretty tough if I wanted to." She leaned into him, inhaling the scent that she found was all his own as he began to run his fingers through her red locks. Jude closed her eyes, placing her hand on his leg. The desire that had coursed through her body at the club had begun to return, but it was more of a slow burn. Not fierce passion, but a sense of trust and comfort.

"Tommy?" she asked, feeling self conscious at what she was about to ask him. He noticed the change in her demeanor instantly. Her hand had come off his leg and she had lifted her head slightly, higher up his shoulder instead of at the intimate spot on his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving his hand down to stroke her back.

"Will you…ah...stay the night? I don't want to be alone." There. She had done it. She had put herself out there and now all she could do is wait and see how he reacted.

Tommy stiffened slightly at her words. Stay? He knew she meant in the same bed, so she could feel her heartbeat as she did now. As a reassurance that she was okay and he wouldn't leave her. But it would take everything in him not to go any further than that. Having her lay on him was one thing; knowing that she was sleeping probably less than a foot away from him under her sheets was something totally different. He looked down at her; at her vulnerable state, and all of his concerns fled instantly.

"Of course," he said, pulling her closer for a minute before moving so he could pick her up bridal style. She laughed, continuing to lay her head in the crook of his neck, and let him carry her to her room. He kicked the door open slightly, and placed her on the bed softly. As she laid there, supported by her elbows, lust flooded his eyes; she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Tommy," she whispered. And he knew what she meant. What she wanted. God, he wanted it too. But he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't take advantage of her. What if he had to leave for a more urgent mission? The call could come in a moment, and he would have to go; no questions. He couldn't do that to Jude. It would tear her apart.

Jude watched the turmoil running through Tommy's eyes. The lust that had filled them a minute earlier now held part passion and part insecurity. She decided to do something; to take the initiative and stood up, walking until they were chest to chest. Her hands traveled to his shirt. She pulled it up out of his pants and pulled it up, his arms lifting automatically. Jude stared at his bare chest, remembering the first time she had seen it. It wasn't that long ago, but to her it had seemed like forever. Tommy started to speak, but she placed a finger over his mouth, stopping him.

"Don't think, Tommy. Don't worry about the rest of the world. Tonight it's just us." she said, reaching behind her to unzip her dress, letting it fall to floor.

'Christ,' Tommy thought, staring at her body before him, 'she's beautiful.' He stared into her eyes, as if asking if this is what she really wanted. He wasn't about to force her into anything she didn't want. He knew he would probably get fired if Darius ever found out about this, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Suddenly Jude leaned up, finding his mouth with hers and pressing their naked torsos together. Tommy groaned, wrapping his arms around her petite form, stroking her bare back for the first time. Their kisses became more passionate, more urgent, as Jude's hands roamed down his chiseled chest to find his belt. Before he could say anything, Tommy's belt was across the room and his pants were by his knees. He pulled away, causing Jude to lean her head forward from the movement.

"Jude," he said, his voice ragged and filled with need. "I have to know; are you sure about this? Is this what you want?" He asked, looking at her blue eyes filled with passion, wanting to know if she was ready, or if this was just her body talking.

"I want you," she said simply, kissing along his jaw and making his eyes roll back in his sockets. He nodded once, his worries confirmed, and lifted her up, placing her on the bed. The rest of his clothes were quickly removed in their urgency, and he joined with her. An indescribable feeling filled both of them- as if this was what they were waiting for their whole lives.

Jude wasn't a virgin, but wasn't exactly an expert when it came to sex. But she had never felt these feelings spreading throughout her body like an uncontrollable wildfire in all of her entire life. Her nails raked Tommy's back as she arched into him, her body wanting- needing more.

Tommy watched the angel underneath him, whispering words of love and comfort as the two continued in the age old act of love. He had had women in his lifetime- he was a good-looking man of twenty-six who wasn't uncommon with the term "one-night stand." But he had never felt these emotions running through him. Tommy hadn't ever known what the feeling of love had made a person feel; but if it made him feel this way with Jude, he never wanted it to end.

The two finally tumbled over the edge, Tommy collapsing on top of Jude. He kissed her shoulder, and brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to move-?" Tommy asked, afraid if he was crushing her small body with his.

Jude interrupted him, holding onto his arms as he began to shift. "No. Stay where you are. I have never felt so good, so secure in my entire life." She murmured, running her fingers through his hair as she let out a content sigh.

Tommy relaxed, but suddenly flipped them over so Jude was on top. He pulled a blanket over her before relaxing his hands on her back, rubbing it softly. A mischievous grin lit up his face as he asked, "So, what did you think?"

Surprised at the quick change of positions, it took a minute for Jude to adjust. She let her body mold against Tommy's before answering, putting up a dismissive façade.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd say it's in my top ten though," she said flippantly, smirking down at Tommy before she saw his eyes darken quickly.

"How 'bout I show you a real number one," he answered gruffly as Jude gave a yelp of surprise, flipping them over and leading them both into the land of oblivion once more.

Love it?? Hate it??

Lemme know!

And THANKS for reading!


	13. The Morning After

Wow…I've had no inspiration and I feel so bad about not updating on here so I've decided to post all of the chapters I have…enjoy! And thanks for reading! (if there are any of you left )

Disclaimer: Same, as always. Don't own Instant Star. Just my storyline.

* * *

The next morning Tommy was lying awake, staring at the girl in his arms. She was nestled close to his body, her arm slung over his waist. He moved a peace of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear and continued to look at her, a small smile on his lips. He had never felt so happy, so carefree in all his life.

But that was when reality came crashing in. The phone rang, but Jude didn't move. He tried to shake her, to wake her up, but she just moved closer to him and mumbled incoherently. Tommy sighed and got up to grab the phone, which just had to be in the living room.

"Hello?" he answered, stretching with a yawn, his body preparing for the day to come.

"Tommy? Why the hell are you at Jude's apartment at 10:00 in the morning?!" yelled an angry Darius back. A very angry Darius. And you didn't make Darius mad; because when you did, people got hurt.

"She..uhh…didn't answer when I called to wake her up, so I just came over to make sure she was ok and ready to go…" he answered, scrambling for an excuse.

"Tommy?" he turned around to see Jude standing in the hallway with a sheet wrapped around her. He was just about to tell her who was on the phone when Darius made his presence known.

"Is that Jude? Give me one good reason why the two of you are in her apartment alone at 10:00am when you were supposed to be at work at 8:00?!" This time even Jude could hear Darius; Tommy had to pull the phone away from his ear at the volume.

Jude looked shock as Tommy pulled the phone back to his ear. "I'll talk to you when we get there, D. Give us twenty minutes." And with that he hung up, looking at Jude.

She looked at him for a minute before placing a hand on her hip and saying, "I come out here and see you naked, on my phone, and in my apartment. We have just spent an amazing night together, but now we get nailed by our boss? God life sucks…" Jude looks at him for a moment before walking closer to him, letting the sheet fall a little bit on her body before asking in a pleading voice, "Can't we just go back to bed?"

Tommy had to smile. She knew what she was doing to him what she was making his body feel; and she was using it to her full advantage. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him as he groaned. The only thing that separated them was the thin sheet wrapped around her torso. He allowed her to kiss him, her tongue exploring the depths of his mouth, before he pulled away, holding her by her arms.

"This is our job, girl. You wanna be a rock star don'tcha?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her cold arms, the friction making her shiver. She tried to look away from the puppy dog eyes that captivated her, but she realized it was a losing battle.

Jude knew he was right but still wasn't willing to admit it. She took on a seducing tone, running her fingers through his hair. "But Tommy, what is more important? A few hours spent in the studio or that same time spent with me?" She ground her hips against his faintly, knowing how much it would make his body react. She couldn't help but smile when she felt him pull her closer to him.

Tommy felt his resolve fading; he knew that if he didn't end this soon he wouldn't leave the house all day, not matter what Darius said. A sly look suddenly appeared on his face; a smirk filling his perfect features that made Jude's toes curl with delight. Tommy growled, shedding Jude's body of her sheet before tickling her mercilessly.

Jude gasped, laughter shaking throughout her body as she tried to push the man of her dreams away. "T-tom-my!! St-t-op!" she got out between pants, finally squealing and running towards the bedroom. Tommy hesitated only a moment before following her, realizing that the drive to GMajor only took five minutes; he had plenty of time to convince her to come to the studio with him. Or he could just carry her once her body became limp with pleasure. Either way, Tommy wasn't going to work until he had a little more time with that perfect body of hers. He strode confidently into her room, making the most of their time together before they faced the real world.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jude was looking at herself in the mirror of Tommy's Viper, trying to fix her appearance.

"I have sex hair. How am I supposed to walk to our doom with sex hair?" She asked, primping herself as well as she could as Tommy weaved in and out of the lanes confidently.

He looked over at her, and a smile filled his face. Five minutes ago, the two were still in her bed, tangled within the sheets. Tommy found it amazing that she could even function at this point, let alone worry about her looks.

"You look beautiful, like always," he said, reaching over to grasp her hand and give it a squeeze as he pulled into one of the spots in the GMajor parking lot. She smiled back happily, shutting the mirror to reach over and give him a sweet kiss.

As they pulled away, Tommy gave her hand one last squeeze, asking, "You ready to do this? You haven't seen anything until you've seen D angry. You gonna be ok?" He looked at her sincerely, truly caring for her and reading her eyes for any worry.

"I'm a big girl Tommy, I'm sure I'll be able to handle Darius," she said, pulling open her door and stepping out, waiting for Tommy to exit the vehicle.

"Alright, girl. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said before they entered the building, walking straight towards Darius's office.

* * *

"You are a new artist, I understand that, but that does not give you any right to be late for work. If you have a session at 8, I expect you to be here at 8! Understand?" Darius asked, his face stern as he looked as Jude, his hands on his desk as he leaned towards where she sat.

When the two had walked into Darius's abode, he had been very quiet. Deathly quiet. Tommy had tried to say something, but he was cut off by Darius' five minute rant in Jude's direction. He hadn't even acknowledged Tommy's presence.

Darius looked expectantly at Jude, before she shook herself of her thoughts and answered with a hurried, "Yes, sir, I understand. It won't happen again," she answered with a mumble. Jude kept her eyes on her interlocked fingers sitting on her lap, not willing to look into the eyes of the man who was clearly so upset.

But Darius's face abruptly split into a smile, and he laughed heartily. Jude looked up quickly, not knowing what had made the man change demeanors so fast.

"Jude," he said, shaking his head, "next time, just call me D. I don't go by 'sir.' Now go into Studio B; Kwest has an open spot and I want you to start working on your next song. I need to speak to Tom for a bit."

As Jude walked out, Tommy didn't even have to look at D to know he was about to get fired. He could feel it in his guts. He tried again to explain but was once more cut off by Darius's raging voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Georgia right this minute and have her chew your ass out. I could do it myself, but I think the point would be driven home a little bit better by the foster aunt of the girl you are protecting." Darius paused for a moment, looking at Tommy seriously, before asking in a quieter voice, "What are you thinking Tom? In all the years you've been at the agency I've never seen you get this close to a client. Don't make me think that you're secretly planning some way to get a hold of that money…" Darius left the statement open ended, allowing Tommy to speak for the first time since he entered the office.

"D, you know me. You know I would never do that. Jude's unlike any woman I have ever met. Yea, I'm attracted to her, I'm not gonna lie to you about that. But her safety is still the number one priority right now. My feelings don't matter when it comes to keeping her out of harm's reach, okay? Now are you gonna take me off the job or not; I'd really like to start planning how to let Jude down easy…" Tom asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that Darius hadn't said anything of his job before this. He had expected the first word's out of D's mouth to be "Pack your bags" or something along those lines. But as he looked at Darius's contemplating face, he wondered if his first assumption was incorrect. Afraid to look too eager in front of his boss, he leaned back in his chair and acted unconcerned; D would take him more seriously that way.

Darius stared at the man sitting before him, but he seemed to look right through him. The guy was in love with her, he could tell that from the first instant he heard Tom's voice on the phone of the apartment, but what did he do now? Tommy was his best guy; but having him distracted at his work meant mistakes. And Darius didn't allow mistakes. Then there was the fact that Georgia had been strict about who worked with Jude. She didn't want any mishaps occurring and she would chew HIM out if anything happened. Georgia inspired the quote "hell hath no furry like a woman scorned." Darius sat down in the chair behind his desk, clasping his hands together. If any other agent had pulled something like this, he'd be out of a job before he could say "I'm sorry." But this was Tommy he was talking about. Government agencies would kill to have a guy like him on their side. Or maybe it was the fact that D had almost become a father figure for the man. Either way, despite his better judgment, Darius had already decided to give Tommy another chance.

"Tom, go get to work on the next song. Kwest is good at engineering, but he still needs work at producing. That's why you're here, after all." Darius said in a gruff voice; they both knew that he was giving Tommy another chance. And Tom couldn't be more surprised.

"Uhh.. Thanks D. This won't happen again," he mumbled before getting out of the chair and staring towards the door.

"You're darn right!" Darius answer, his voice back to full power. Tommy gave a slight nod, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face. Despite his outer façade, the guy was a big softy at heart; it was amusing to see him so uncomfortable. Tommy strolled out of the office with his hands in his pockets, eager to get into the studio with Jude but unwilling to make another mistake with her.

* * *

Annnddd that's Chapter 13! Hope you liked it!


	14. Power Outage

Here is Chapter 14...it's very short, but that's how I posted the chapters on DLS and that's how I'm going to keep them here…hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Still the same. Hasn't changed.

* * *

"Jude, you gotta watch your chord progression there. Do it again," said an exasperated Tommy. It had been a few weeks after the incident with Darius and nothing of importance had really occurred since. Jude had eagerly thrown herself into making the CD and Tommy was with her every step of the way. The two spent many late nights in each other's apartments when they didn't have studio time (although that time wasn't always spent making music…in the literal sense) and when they did, Tommy drove Jude to the breaking point.

"Tommy! It's 2am. I just want to go to sleep! The song is fine!" Jude said, ready to chuck the nearest item to her at Tommy's head. This wasn't the first time the two had pulled an all-nighter at the studio, and Jude was exhausted.

Tommy sighed, and looked at the woman before him. She was close to being a legal adult; her 21st birthday was only a little over a month away. But all the energy being put into the album was taking a toll on her. There were slight bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she looked like she was about to faint. Tommy had it a little easier because his line of work required him to be on his toes at all time; Jude wasn't as used to such exertions.

"Alright, Jude. You're right. We can work on the song tomorrow-" at this Jude raised her eyebrows in an irritated way, determined to have things her way, "-Believe it or not, my perfectionist ways make your music better. So we'll change the chord progression. Just not tonight. Let's get you home." He cut off the intercom, turning off the soundboard before hearing the door fly open.

Jude huffed in, landing on the couch with a relived sigh. It wasn't that she didn't love making music, especially with Tommy, but there was only so much a girl could take. She situated herself on the couch, making herself comfortable on the couch as Tommy began to talk to her, his focus still on the technological device before him.

"I think it's the only thing left on the song we need to change. The backbeats need a little work, but that's minor, and Kwest can handle that. The vocals are flawless as usual; I can't wait to see D's face once we show him two, completely astounding singles. You're on your way up, girl…" at these words, Tommy turned around, only to find Jude fast asleep, curled up on the couch with her hands under her head. He smiled for a moment, the serenity on her face a refreshing change from the stressed out expression she had worn for weeks. He decided to let her sleep for a while, and turned around to work on the backbeats for a while.

* * *

The next time he looked at the clock, it was 3:30am. He looked around himself, slightly confused, but then realized he must have nodded off for a while. The soundboard was still lit up, meaning he hadn't turned it off and must have been working on it when he fell asleep. He quickly looked behind him to check on Jude, only to find her sprawled out on the couch in a position that made it hard to believe she hadn't fallen off yet.

Tommy chuckled softly, before standing up and stretching. God, his muscles ached. Maybe he needed some rest too. He had decided to wake Jude up, or if worst came to worst, just carry her to his car, and get them both to bed. He turned to do just that when all the lights around him shut off, plunging him into complete darkness.

"Shit."

Tommy tensed, wondering what the hell had caused all the lights in the studio to suddenly turn off. The weather had been fine when they went to work that day, and he hadn't heard any thunder that would have alerted him to a storm. He doubted it was a chance of fate that the power lines had gone down all of a sudden, and his agent instincts told him something was up here.

He walked forward another step, determined to get to Jude before anything could happen, when an arm wrapped around his throat, a gun pressed to his head.

* * *

Here's some of that drama you've all been waiting for!! D Thanks for reading!


	15. Intruder

So the last chapter ended in a little bit of a cliffy, but here's all the action you've been waiting for… ; Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. Wish I did. Hehe.

* * *

He reacted instantly, as he had been trained, throwing back his elbow to make contact with the intruder's gut. He heard a grunt from behind him, and almost grinned out of satisfaction. But he wasn't close to finishing this. Whoever was in here knew what he was doing. If he could cut the power and sneak into the room unnoticed, he knew his way around the place well; so well he could walk around it easily in the dark.

Tommy didn't have much time to think about that before he was catapulted forward, onto the couch. He luckily found the top of the couch first with his hands, avoiding being pushed on top of Jude. But the man behind him jostled him again, leading him to fall onto the edge of the piece of furniture. As he did, he knocked his head into the cabinet alongside the couch, stars springing into his eyes.

He shook his head, clearing his vision just as the man came down on top of him. Tommy's legs shot out, kicking the man's legs out from under him. But that just made him fall on top of Tommy and Jude, leading her to fall to the ground.

"Crap! What the- Tommy? What's going on? Why are the lights out?" Jude asked worriedly. She had just been having a good dream about her and Tommy, and what they could have been doing in the studio if she would have been a little more on the alive side. But then she had been pushed to the floor, landing on her elbow which would most likely result in a nasty bruise. As her eyes adjusted to the action around her, she noticed the two men grappling, and quickly scrambled backwards. She gasped when she realized one was Tommy, being punched by a man in a black mask. She looked around for something to help, but didn't want to risk hurting Tommy.

As soon as Tommy heard Jude fall, he had become distracted from the man on top of him. All of his focus had been put on her, and the stranger took advantage of it. Tommy barely heard the words Jude spoke as he was punched in the face. He quickly readjusted his attention to the threat, tangling his legs between the man's and twisting them so they ended up switching positions, but now they were on the floor.

Tommy heard a groan of pain as the man was slammed to the ground on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He winced as he was kneed in the groin, but struggled to pin the man's hands over his head. It was then that he remembered. The gun. He felt the butt of it slam into the side of his head, making the stars reappear.

He let out a curse before moving his attention to the gun. That was what could do the real damage here. Tommy got a hand on it before pulling it out of the stranger's grasp. He threw it behind him, not wanting it to be anywhere near the man when Jude was in the room.

Tommy continued to struggle with the man beneath him, trying to pull the mask that was pulling his face over his head. He was about to pull it off when the lights turned back on, blinding him for a second before he heard a voice resound throughout the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tom?" Darius burst into the room, instantly noticing Jude in the corner cradling a gun in her hands as Tommy had a man pinned beneath him. He helped Tom get the man secure quickly and efficiently, pinning his hands behind his back before walking towards Jude cautiously. She backed up as he got closer, cowering further into the corner of the room. Darius sighed sympathetically before turning to Tom.

"The police are on their way. I was on my way back to the studio to grab something from my office when I saw the lights out. I called before coming in. You have any idea who this guy is?" He asked in a slightly hushed voice, trying not to let the true nature of their occupations show. Tom looked up at him, giving him a slight shake of the head before motioning him to take over in guarding the man. Once Darius had taken him out of the room, Tommy turned to Jude. His heart ached seeing the frightened look on her face, and he longed to hold her in his arms.

Tommy crouched down, moving towards her slowly with open palms. He knew she would never do anything to hurt him, but she was traumatic right now, and was holding a dangerous weapon.

"Jude," said Tommy in a slow, cautious voice, "put the gun down, carefully."

Jude looked at Tommy as though she didn't really see him. At that moment, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that Tommy and Darius were more than just a record producer and owner. It had scared the crap out of her to see Tommy so close to a man with a gun, a man that easily could have killed them both, but he had handled it like a pro.

It took a moment for what Tommy was saying to process in her mind. She understood that he wasn't a threat, but she was unable to react properly. It was as if her brain and her body were working in two separate ways.

Tommy seemed to realize that she had no control over herself, because he moved nearer to her, finally placing a hand on the gun that lay in her arms, waiting a moment before closing his fingers around the weapon and placing it out of harm's way. He lightly touched her shoulder, and it was then that Jude broke down. She propelled herself into Tommy's comforting arms, sobs rocking her small frame as she let out all of the emotions welled up inside her. Tommy whispered comforting words into her ear, pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

Jude didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after a while Tommy picked her up, going to sit on the couch and letting her lay down to relax. He continued to stroke her hair, never letting his hold on her slacken. She must have fallen asleep, knowing she was safe in Tommy's arms, because the next thing she heard was voices coming from outside the door.

"A robbery? C'mon Darius, even you can't believe that one. It's too much of a coincidence that the night someone decided to rob the place, Jude Harrison just HAPPENED to be here? No, I don't think so." Tommy thundered, denying everything Darius said the police had told him. It was now around 8 o'clock in the morning, and the place was beginning to fill with people. D didn't want everyone to know about the man who had broken in, and who was currently sitting down at the city police station, so business had gone on as normal. Of course, those who actually were employees of Darius's agency knew all about what was going on, but for those hired musicians they had to keep things quiet.

"Look, Tom, I know you have every right to feel that way, but that's what the police said; we have no say in the matter," Darius said, trying to calm Tommy down.

"WE HAVE NO SAY? Remind me what we are again? I think-" Tommy's voice had risen another notch, and Jude was sure everyone in the building would be able to hear him. But it was then that Darius quieted him, leading Tom into his office as a blond man with a guitar walked into the studio where Jude was.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" said the shaggy haired musician, sitting down next to Jude unconcernedly. He lounged out next to her before turning her way, giving her his full attention.

Jude had met Vincent Spiederman, aka Spied, the same day she had come to work at GMajor. Over the weeks, the two had formed a close friendship- Jude kept Spied grounded and he lifted her spirits. It didn't take Spied long to notice something was wrong.

He leaned closer to her, placing a hand on her leg. "You ok, dude?"

Jude slowly turned her head to Spied, wondering what she should tell him. Obviously, she wasn't ok; she had just woken up after a man with a gun had attacked them to overhear Tommy and Darius talking like they dealt with stuff like this all the time. And what did they mean, "Jude Harrison" just happened to be there? What was so special about her?

She pondered for a moment before deciding she didn't want to bring Spied into any of this. Instead, she pushed herself off the couch, turning to him and saying, "Don't worry 'bout it, Spied. It's nothing. Hey, let's go play some foosball, k?"

"Sure. Best two out of three. Loser has to wash Wally's dirty socks," said Spied, watching the disgusted look come over Jude's face with a smile. Wally Robins played bass and was an aspiring musician like Spied. But everyone knew that he wasn't the best with hygiene and his feet stunk. Badly.

"Deal," said Jude, throwing herself into the competition to try and clear her mind of the last few hour's happenings.

But there was no way she was letting it go; on the contrary, she was going to ask Tommy about his secret insight on dealing with criminals, and exactly why being "Jude Harrison" was such a big deal. Next time she was alone with Tommy, she was getting some answers.

* * *

Jude's suspicious. Will she find out about her past? Review and find out. ;


	16. Tommy's Past

This chapter came as a surprise to the story when I was writing it. I never expected it to go this deep, but somehow it did. The story took on a life of its own from this point on. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Jude bid her time, waiting a week until she ambushed Tommy on the subject. She knew if she tried to get too much out of him so soon to the accident, he would probably blow her off-in the week after the attack, Tommy had become more reserved, his voice was clipped and curt, though Jude could tell he made an effort to be more compassionate with her.

Even in all of the confusion around GMajor those days, Darius had still found time to set up a gig for Jude's 21st birthday, which was now only three weeks away. After it had been announced, Tommy had disappeared with Darius into the boss's office, and immerged looking more enraged then ever. Jude hadn't really given her birthday much thought; she was surprised to find it so close.

She sat on a chair in the studio, swaying back and forth slightly as she looked at the paper in her hands. No songs had been written since the incident, not that she had any real inspiration to go off of. Jude looked up as Tommy walked back into the room, another cup of coffee for each of them in his hands. He set hers down on the table beside her, then set to work on the soundboard once again. He was still trying to fix the beats for her latest song, but was having trouble with it. But it was hard listening to the music, when all it reminded him of was that gun; the one that could have killed Jude. Tommy shook his head, setting down the coffee and putting his face in his hands.

"Tommy?" Her voice came out frail, cautious. He knew he had become distant from her, and she didn't know how to act around him anymore. But he could never resist that voice; it was so beautiful, so pure, and yet beautifully heartbreaking at the moment. Tommy lifted his head, turning to her and waiting for her to continue.

"Tell me the truth, please," she said it in a way that was pleading, and yet had an underlying commanding force to it. He looked into her eyes, and was met with a fierce look that seemed to look right through him. She knew there was something more to him, something more to herself. How she had guessed, he had no idea, but now that the idea was planted in her mind, there was no backing down on her part. He suspected that she would even go to Darius if she had to. But he wasn't about to let it get that far. Tommy knew this had been coming ever since he met her on the stairs that day in the apartment.

It was time. Time to tell Jude Harrison the truth.

* * *

Tommy told Darius that the two of them needed the afternoon off, which he immediately consented to. Sure, Darius had wanted a single out of Jude, but as long as she was with Tommy, wherever that was, she would be safe.

The two departed from GMajor, holding hands as Jude followed closely behind Tommy. The realization that she was about to be told a big secret seemed to pulse in the air between them. No words were spoken as they got into the Viper, Tommy taking the wheel and pulling out of the parking lot.

It only took a few seconds for Jude to notice that they were going the opposite direction from their apartment. She looked over at Tommy, opening her mouth to say something, but then saw the look on his face. It was determined, powerful. He looked like someone from a TV show; more like a James Bond than the Tommy she knew.

Once he noticed Jude looking at him, he turned and smiled slightly, taking her hand in his as Jude's illusion disappeared as quickly as it had come. Her look turned questioning, but then she looked down at their hands, her will to speak leaving her.

They drove for another hour, before Tommy pulled off into a lane that twisted and turned, and ended at a small cabin in the woods. The place was quaint, small but homey, and Jude could see curtains in the window. Their were shrubs around the house that looked as though they had not been trimmed in years, and as they drove closer, she saw that the paint covering the window panes had been almost completely peeled off. Another time, Jude could imagine a young family coming here, the children exploring the forest that lay beyond the house while the parents watched lovingly from the back porch.

As the car slowed to a stop, Tommy simply stared at the cabin for a moment. After a few minutes, he got out of the vehicle, coming to Jude's side and pulling the door open for her. She took his hand, allowing him to guide her to the front door, before he pulled a key out his pocket and opened it.

Jude gasped. The inside was beautiful. It had the same nature-originated atmosphere as the outside of the cottage, but its upkeep had not been forgotten. Jude walked further inside, looking around the living room with rapt attention. The walls were painted a golden yellow, giving the room a cheerful aura. The furniture was fashionable yet comfortable, and their was a fireplace on the far wall. The mantel on top of it held pictures, and Jude was surprised to see many different versions of Tommy looking back at her. She moved closer, and, starting from the left side of the mantel, saw pictures of Tommy's family, Tommy and his sister as children with their mother laughing beside them, Tommy's parents holding each other close as the kids made funny faces. Jude didn't fail to notice that the further she moved right, the less Tommy's mother appeared.

She turned around to see Tommy watching her, a sad but unwavering look on his face. Jude turned her back on the pictures that held memories of much better times for the Quincy family, and walked to the man who had grown from the little bright eyed boy. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze and giving him a comforting hug. Jude felt Tommy's hand come to rest on her lower back, pulling her closer for a moment before backing away. He guided her to one side of the couch, and sat down beside her.

"Jude, there are so many things you need to know, so many things I have to tell you. You were never supposed to be told these things, but I can't leave you in the dark anymore. It's too dangerous. But before I can do that, I need you to trust me. And to trust me, you need to know about me- all of me. I need you to listen to me; can you do that?" he asked. Tommy's voice was unlike Jude had ever heard it before. It was like he was someone else, someone having an out of body experience that she just happened to be witnessing. She nodded mutely, not wanting to speak. It was Tommy's turn now.

"I was born on June 17, 1982, the last child of Marianna and Jonathan Quincy. They had two children before me, Katherine and Jacob. I was the baby of the family. My childhood was one that any kid would wish for; I had a stay-at-home mom who just happened to be an excellent musician and my dad worked part time for a big corporation, so we had a lot of family time together. My mom's dad was really close to us as well, the same grandfather that taught me to play guitar.

We always came here over the summer. Jacob, who was only a year older than I was, and I shared a room, while Katherine got her own and Mom and Dad got the master bedroom. I think we knew every nook and cranny in these woods. We made clubhouses, chased fireflies, and then had campfires every night. Mom would play the guitar with Grandpa, and we would all sing along.

Mom loved this house. It was her pride and joy, especially the outside. She loved nature as much as she loved music. I think it was where she got most of her inspiration. We came here until I was 15. The last summer before Kat was gonna start college.

That summer everything fell apart. Both Jacob and I had birthdays in June; mine was three days before his. The day after my birthday we went to an amusement park a couple hours away; it was a big place back then, and everybody was excited to go.

Once we got there, Jacob, Kat and I led the group. We were all in our teens and didn't especially want to be hanging out with our folks all day. We kept them in sight though, running from ride to ride until we decided to try the carnival games for a while.

Jacob was playing that game where you shoot the gun at the paper target when we Kat and I heard it. A real gunshot. People screamed around us, but Jacob, with his protective headphones on it, didn't hear it. The shots were getting closer, and I ran to Jacob, trying to pull him along with me. Finally he looked up, hearing the panic around his as he pulled off the device over his ear. His eyes widened in shock, and he threw the gun and headphones down, turning to run with me.

We ran along the colorful booths, but the shots seemed to be getting louder and louder. It was a few moments before I realized that Jacob was no longer running beside me. I turned around, and knew what was going even before I heard the shot. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling beside my brother, trying to ignore the blood and begging him to stay with me, begging him not to leave.

I never registered the sirens or the police shooting the man who had injured so many that day, killing one in the process. They told us that he was mentally instable, and that he never should have been allowed to interact with people.

I'll never be able to forget the looks on my parents faces that day; it had only taken them minutes to find us, Kat joining them as I clung to my older brother. We all watched as his life slipped away from us; he was gone before the ambulance could get there. I don't think they would have been able to revive him either way. They insisted that I go to the hospital though, believe the blood on my shirt was mine.

Afterwards I wondered why Jacob had lagged behind me that day. He was a faster runner; he had always beaten me at the races we held around the cabin. But he slowed down that day. Had he known they were going to shoot at us? Had he sacrificed himself to save my life? I would never know, but I hoped it wasn't true; hoped that, if I had only been paying a little more attention, I could have saved my brothers life that day." Tommy's voice broke for a moment, and he was silent. Sometime during his speech he had stood up; now he was leaning against the mantel, looking out the window as the sun began to set outside.

Jude hadn't even realized how long they had been there until that moment. She was under the enchantment that seemed to fill the house as Tommy spoke, his husky tone weaving its way through the memories that had tortured him for so long. She couldn't believe the pain that he had had to live with for so many years. Tears spilled silently from her eyes as she looked at him, waiting.

"Mom went downhill after that. Her Alzheimer's started about a year after Jacob's death; she was young to be a candidate, but the doctor's told us that she was forcing herself to forget, forcing herself to alleviate the pain by making it disappear. That's why it's so hard to visit her; when she sees me, it triggers something in her and makes her remember. Kat and Dad don't have that much of a problem. But because Jacob and I were so close and looked so much alike, not to mention I was the first there when he was shot, it's really bad for her when I come.

I stayed with my grandfather after that, and then he died a year later. Heart attack. So I had a mother that was buried in the past, a father that stayed by her side, and my sister. Kat was 20 then. She lived in an apartment in NY on an internship; she had gone there when I went to my grandfather's. I stayed with her until I was 18, and then I was on my own.

About two months after that I moved back here and met Darius at a martial arts class. I had taken it on a whim, and I found that Kwest was there too. We had become friends over my stay at my grandpa's; he was a neighbor then. Kwest and I quickly excelled in the class, but it was obvious that I was the best. The skills came naturally to me, and Darius saw that. He told me that he wanted me to get involved in an undercover agency he was in charge of, Kwest included."

At this, Tommy turned to Jude, moving to sit in chair across from her. Looking her directly in the eye, he said, "Jude, I am an undercover agent under Darius Mills. I was sent to L.A. to watch out for you."

So, there's more to Tommy that meets the eye. And Jude's about to find out what makes her so special...reviews, please?

Thanks again for reading my work!


	17. The Truth

Chapter 17...here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my storyline )

* * *

After he said it, Jude was sure that she had not heard right. Why would an agency send someone to look out for her? Yes, she had been orphaned at the age of two, but didn't things like that happen to kids all over the country?

Tommy could tell Jude was confused, and with good reason. He hoped that she would be able to believe the information he was about to give to her, knowing that she trusted him by the look in her eye. He saw the stains where tears had cascaded down her cheeks, and knew he had them too. It had been hard for him to tell the story; so much of it he had wanted to put behind him. It was why he had jumped at the chance of working for Darius, jumped at the chance of saving others lives so they never had to endure the torment he had felt.

"Wait, why me? Why am I so special?" Jude asked, letting the question linger in the air for a moment, Tommy contemplating how he was supposed to explain this to Jude. It was going to change her life. But he had decided; she had to know.

"Jude, you know your father was the head of a huge company, right?" At the confused nod of her head, he kept talking, knowing that the change in atmosphere was brought on by this drastic change of mood of the conversation. He took a deep breath before moving to the seat beside Jude, holding her hands in his.

"Jude, before I start, know that when all of this started, I was only 8 years old and had never given it a second thought besides when my mother had us pray for your family," at these words Jude looked shocked, but stayed silent. "I was told all of this through Darius and the other older agents who knew what went on. When you were born, your family was the envy of the nation. Both of your parents were famous and good-looking, and were talked about constantly. You were the gem of the country, a beautiful, bright, bouncing baby girl who had everything to gain in the world. Then, when you were two years old, a car accident took your parents' lives. I'm sure you have always believe that this was a horrific accident, a terrible twist of fate, as much of the nation does, but many of us in the agency think that it was planned. Jude, we think there was a plot to kill your parents."

Jude heard the words, but couldn't believe them to be true. Why would someone try to kill her parents? What harm had they ever done to anyone? She was flabbergasted at this information, but yet as she looked at Tommy, she knew it was true. Jude barely realized that more tears were flooding down her cheeks before Tommy took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the wet streaks on her face. He kissed her cheek chastely before holding her hands, and she realized there was more to come.

"After your parents were killed, people all around the nation, hell, even people around the world sympathized with you. You were this little girl who had had an unbelievable amount of misery thrust upon you, and you didn't even know it. Then, suddenly, you disappeared. There were a few select people who knew you had been moved to the small town in Nevada, but other than that, the whole world thought you vanished. It was in the news for months and months, they told me. I can even remember the tabloids questioning whether you had been abducted by aliens." Tommy shook his head, as if he found it hard to believe people could come up with such stories. He squeezed her hands once more, looking at them, and Jude felt as if the pressure was just a preview for the biggest bout of information to come.

"Your parents were rich. I mean filthy rich. And you, as their only daughter, were the only person they left their possessions to in the will." Tommy paused a moment here, before indulging her in the information that would change her life forever. "Jude, the moment you turn 21, you will become a millionaire."

Silence swept over the room, odd after so much life-altering words spoken. Jude felt as if her head was about to explode. First, her parents may have been killed by some unknown person, and now she was going to inherit millions of dollars? How could this be possible? How had she never been informed of this before now in her 20 years of life? The questions were endless, and all Jude could do was stare at Tommy. Despite how unbelievable it all seemed, she knew he spoke the truth.

Another moment of the endless silence, and Jude spoke. "So why exactly were you put in charge of staying with me?" She was unexplainably rational; anyone else may have freaked out right there, but her calmness showed Tommy just how strong she was. He breathed a slight sigh of relief before answering her question.

"Darius knows I am one of the most naturally-talented he has on his team. I am the youngest one in the agency, and D thought I would relate to you the most. I think I did more than he expected," Tommy gave a little smirk, and he was transported through memories of their love-making for a brief moment. Jude must have caught on because she smiled too. The action felt forced after the seriousness of the subjects they had been discussing.

"But, why do I need you guys watching over me?" Jude seemed generally confused, and Tommy was surprised she had not figured it out by now. He had really been trying to forego telling her this piece of the puzzle.

"Jude, think for a moment," he said, his hands ending up on her shoulders as a sort of emphasis of what he was saying, "the day you turn 21, you will have access to millions and millions of dollars. Any man would consider marrying you for that fact alone…And there is the fact that whoever killed your parents wasn't caught. Whoever caused your parents' death may have plans for you, Jude. We want to make sure that those plans don't succeed."

It was then that it clicked. Everything Tommy told her finally fit into place. They were after her. Whoever it was, whoever the bastards were who had taken her parents away from her were going after her next, now that she had gained all of their riches. An anger flared into Jude, and as Tommy was the only on there, she had no one but him to let it out on.

"So what is this big agency doing to find them? To stop them? If they are coming after me next, shouldn't you be out and about somewhere, instead of sitting at some record label twiddling your thumbs?! Better yet, let them at me, and before my birthday too; that way the money won't even be mine! Then I could join…" Jude trailed off here, fuming as her chest heaved. She had stood up quickly, and just as quickly all of the fire had gone out of her. For the second time in that terrible week, she began to sob, but for a different reason this time. In an instant, Tommy's arms were around her, and she was clinging to him, never wanting him to let go, never wanting him to leave her side. She was terrified, scared as hell as this new news. They wanted her. None of this would be over until the culprits, whoever they were, were caught, or they succeeded in their goal.

Suddenly, something hit her. "He was after me. The guy who broke into GMajor. He wanted me. That's what you and Darius were yelling about."

Tommy leaned back, looking into Jude's face. Even though her face was wet with tears, there was a determination in her eyes that made him respect her all the more. Considering all that she had just learned, she was handling everything better than he believed. But it still broke his hear to see the hurt in her eyes, the pain that she felt. He thought back to the conversation with Darius the morning after the incident. She must have been awake then, he figured. That conversation still confused him. That Darius wanted to leave it to the police wasn't right…he mentally shook his head before answering Jude's accusation with a nod.

"That's what I think. It would be too much of a coincidence that you were there when someone decided to break into a small record label. But there's one thing wrong with the picture: you aren't 21 yet. That fortune isn't yours. Something doesn't add up, and we're still trying to figure out what it is that's missing." He spoke as if he was talking to Kwest. She knew everything, or almost everything now, so there was no point in hiding what he knew, or suspected.

Jude nodded before laying her head on Tommy's chest. They stood their, in one another's embrace, she didn't know how long. Then they both seemed to come to the realization that it was time to go. She took one last look around the room where so many secrets had been exposed, and found herself wishing that if this were a happier time, perhaps in a happier life, that she and Tommy could have escaped here together. The thought lightened Jude's heart some, as they made their way back to the Viper, Tommy situating Jude inside the car before getting in the driver's seat and driving back to the city. The city, it seemed, where fate awaited her.

* * *

Poor Jude. All this has been thrown on her. At least she has Tommy by her side...Thanks again for reading!


	18. Spied's Antics

This chapter has some humor to break up the dramaticness this story has had later...and our favorite shaggy haired guitarist is back to stir up some trouble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just play with. ;)

* * *

Jude had gone asleep before they had gotten halfway home, leaving Tommy to ponder in silence. He had yet to tell Jude that, unless he wanted her gone, she could not make it apparent that she knew what she now knew. But he didn't regret his decision to inform her of what he knew. He would now just have to handle the situation very carefully. He looked over at Jude, and seeing her face peaceful in sleep, knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. No matter what it took.

* * *

When Jude woke up, light streaming in through her window, she found she was laying in her bed, Tommy behind her with his arm over her waist. She treasured the moment before remembering everything that had occurred the night before, and bolted straight up. The movement woke Tommy, and in an instant he had his arm around her.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. From now on, there's no way I'm leaving you alone ever again," Tommy murmured into her ear, pulling her against him as everything flooded back into her mind. She remembered being woken up by Tommy when they got to their apartment, followed by him carrying her up to her bedroom and placing her in bed.

She thought she should be angry with him; he lied to her right to her face on numerous occasions. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was only doing his job, and besides; he was one of the only people in the world that she truly trusted right now. There was no way she could push him away at a time like this; at a time where her life could be at stake at any moment.

"I know," she murmured back, leaning into his embrace. She inhaled his scent; that special smell that belonged only to Tommy, and slowly brought her heart rate back down. Once she felt relatively calm; well as calm as the current situation would let her; she turned to Tommy.

"What do we do now?" she asked in a contemplative tone. Jude lightly drew circles on his arms as she felt him tighten his grip around her. His answer came immediately into her ear; the huskiness in his voice made her spine shiver slightly.

"I've been thinking about this. This is asking a lot from you, Jude, but you need to go on as if I never told you all of this. I betrayed Darius by telling you the truth- if he knew that you know everything, I would be outta here so fast there'd be no time for goodbye. And you don't want that, do you?" his question was slight teasing, but she could also recognize the real curiosity underneath. The curiosity that wondered if she really wanted him to stay by her side.

"Of course, Tommy. I love you," she mumbled. But as soon as she realized what she had just said, she froze. Jude hadn't realized at what moment it had happened; but it did. She loved Tom Quincy. All that was left now was his reaction.

Tommy stiffened at the words automatically, but then his heart soared. She loved him. He loved her. What could be any better than that? He mulled over the possibilities for a moment before sensing Jude looking at him. She was just about to pull away, probably thinking that she had gone too far, before he once more gripped her closer to his body. In the moment that confusion lit on her face and she started to speak, he brought his lips to hers. It was a kiss unlike most that they had shared; the fiery passion was still there, but it was stifled by a loving softness that made both of their heart's sigh.

He pulled away for a moment, setting his forehead on hers as he said the words that he had never truly felt before. "I love you, too," he said on a sigh, watching the sides of Jude's lips curl up into a smile. Then his lips were at her neck, her fingers tangled once more into his hair as they fell back into bed.

Just before his thoughts faded away, Tommy realized they would once again be late for work.

* * *

It was two days before the Big Party. That's what Jude referred to it anyway. The party that Darius had planned for her 21st birthday, and also the first time she would be singing in front of people that just wanted to hear her sing.

The last few weeks had been difficult for Jude; what with knowing about the big secret of her life and Tommy looking around corners everywhere they went. Plus there was the fact that the two had to be on their guard about their relationship any time that someone from the agency was around- well, except for Kwest. He seemed to know that they were together, but had promised Tommy he wouldn't say anything to Darius. He said it was the happiest he'd ever seen Tom in his life.

Jude couldn't help but agree, although she had known Tommy for a lot less time than Kwest. But his happiness with their being together had been tainted by his anger as of late. He wasn't happy about this whole party for Jude, no matter how many times Darius told him the protection there would be flawless. She knew he was worried that something would happen there, and frankly, so was she. But she couldn't help but feel excited at the chance to sing for real. Singing was the one thing where she could let out all of her frustrations; her feelings were on display for all to see.

And there was one song she couldn't wait to sing for Tommy. The one she had been working on the night she met him; the one they sang together. She had been working on it in the off moments when he wasn't around- which sometimes required her to use the bathroom much longer than necessary. But the song, entitled "It Could Be You," was now finished. Now she just needed to get the guys ready for it by the party.

"Spied, that's not how the riff goes, remember? We changed that," she said to her blonde band-mate. He nodded, but in Wally and Kyle's (the other members of his band) direction. Kyle started up a beat, and Wally quickly followed, while Spied jammed on his guitar.

"Jude Harrison,  
There's no comparison,  
She'll steal your heart and give it a lick,  
Just like she does to Tom Quincy's d-"

"SPIED!" Jude screamed, her face flushing with embarrassment. She shook her head, knowing it was just the way the boy was, but sometimes she wanted to hurt him. Possibly by kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"What, dude? Everybody knows about it. Don't try and deny it either," Spied said, winking at her before resuming the tune, just without the lyrics. Behind him, Wally and Kyle were almost collapsing with laughter. Jude was attempting not the let the smile form on her face, and almost lost when she heard a voice behind her.

"Jude?" It was Tommy, finally done with another cage match with Darius. He walked into the booth, eyeing the guys with suspicion. At the protective gleam in his eyes, Kyle and Wally sobered up, but Spied, who was still playing with his guitar, didn't notice. He was working on another verse.

"Jude Harrison,  
There's no comparison,  
She'll tie you up and have her way,  
I just hope she make's Quincy pay"

"Do you have a death wish?" Tommy voice cut through the silence, making the tension so palpable you could taste it. Spied looked up, and seeing Tommy's face, looked like he was gonna shit his pants. Jude laughed about it later, but at that moment, she actually thought Spied was going to get murdered. As much as he irritated her sometimes, she couldn't let that happen.

"Tommy…TOMMY!" Jude said, trying to get her boyfriend's (secret boyfriend, more accurately) attention. He didn't answer, so she brought his head down to hers and kissed him, one leg wrapping around his waist. He responded so quickly Jude thought he must have been expecting it. Jude kept at it until she felt the pressure in his kisses decrease. Then she pecked him one last time, leaning back to look at him. Tommy had a dazed look on her face; one that she would cling to in the months that followed. At the present, she dragged him out of the studio before he could remember his current hatred towards Spied. As she pushed him out the door, she looked back at Spied.

"You owe me, Vincent. Now keep working on that song or I'll use it for your funeral." With that she walked out, leaving Wally and Kyle laughing shakily and Spied still standing there shocked.

* * *

When I wrote this part, I remembered how Spied just seemed to want his time in the spotlight. The story never really goes as I first thought anymore.

Thanks for reading! That little purple button is just waiting for you to click it! )


	19. The Party

Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for! (well, the moment I've been waiting to get you're reaction to). Mwahahaha. Evil laugh Hope you like it- this is the big part of the story that I had in mind the whole time! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

* * *

Tommy had to find Jude. She had been whisked away three hours ago to get ready for the party, and now he couldn't wait to see her. That and the fact that he couldn't shake his feeling of anxious apprehension.

He paced the hallway in front of the room she had disappeared into hours before, fiddling with his tie. He never dressed up like this, and now he was wearing a full-out suit.

Tommy heard the door open, and froze, his breath hitching for a moment. Then Jude walked out, in a baby blue, floor length dress that matched his tie and made his jaw drop. He physically had to hold his hands behind his back to keep from grabbing her and pulling her down onto the floor.

He let his gaze travel up and down her body one more time before landing on her eyes. The color popped so much more with the dress on. Tommy let out the breath he was holding before speaking.

"You look…wonderful. Amazing. Beautiful. Almost the best I've ever seen you," he said, letting a lazy smile form as he watched her face scrunch with confusion.

Jude had never been this dressed up before. Well, maybe for prom, but that didn't matter to her as much as this did. The whole time they had been getting her dolled up in makeup, she couldn't wait to see what Tommy looked like, and his reaction to her. She had decided, just for this one night, that she would let all the drama go and just have a good time performing and being with Tommy.

As soon as Tommy's last comment registered, she stiffened for a moment, not knowing what he was getting at. Then she started to pout when he wasn't saying anything else.

Tommy watched the emotions float through her eyes, and then laughed heartily. He came up to her and held her hands while leaning in to ear. "Well, I'd much rather see you in nothing at all, but this is a close second," he said huskily, kissing her under the ear and breathing her in for a moment before stepping back and acting as if nothing had happened.

Jude was dazed, noticing her racing heartbeat from miles away, it seemed. Then she came back to reality, and saw the sneaky look in Tommy's eyes. He still knew what he could do to her.

"Ass," she mumbled before accepting the arm he held out for her, allowing him to lead her into GMajor's lobby, which had been transformed into a dance floor. As she looked around her, she noticed Spied mooching up on some brunette and the other boys talking to Kwest. Darius was up on the stage, about to speak. Tommy lead her to the refreshment table as she let Darius's voice wash over her. She wasn't performing for another half an hour, so she relaxed and just soaked in the atmosphere.

The next twenty minutes, Jude and Tommy made their way around the room, trying to appear casual but sneaking touches here and there when they thought no one was looking. Jude still didn't trust Tommy to be too close to Spied after the latest incident, so she got him talking to Kwest before meandering over to her band-mates. Spied must have gotten rejected by the brunette because he looked depressed and Wally and Kyle were trying to cheer him up.

"Dude, she just wasn't in the mood," "Yeah, I bet she was PMSing, "You know, she was probably bad in bed," "Plus, I saw her eyeing up some of the ladies." "You did?!" "Yeah" "Dude! Why didn't you say that before! She's probably a lesbian!" The boys faces got a far away look in them for a second. Jude took that moment to interrupt their little fantasy. Even Spied wasn't looking downtrodden anymore. Ew.

"Hey guys," she said, watching them come back from their perverted thoughts one by one. Wally and Kyle had greeted her with a nod, but Spied was still distracted.

Jude knew they weren't going to listen to her as long as they were picturing girl on girl action. "Hey, I just saw the chick you three were talking about. She was making out with an intern in one of the studios. Sorry to burst your bubble" she said. Jude could barely contain her laughter as all at once the guys snapped out of their dirty dream. Before Spied could go back to being depressed, he caught sight of her, and let out a low whistle. The other two boys seemed to notice her at the same time, and let their eyes roam over her appreciatively.

Jude was feeling gallant, so she twirled around and let them take a look at the dress. She didn't get made up like this often, so she thought the boys should enjoy it while it lasted.

"Jude, you look…" "Yeah, that dress…" "Absolutely incredible…" Little incoherent thoughts barely made their way out of the boys' mouths, and Jude smiled. Then, when she saw the naughty gleam start to form in their eyes signifying that their thoughts were nearing X-rated, she knocked their heads together.

"Come guys, let's dance," she said, moving into the crowd of people. The boys all rubbed the side of their heads for a moment, before they scrambled to join her. After the shock of her appearance wore off, they remembered that she was still the Jude that could kick their asses and had a very protective producer/boyfriend. A boyfriend that was making his way over to the group right then.

* * *

Tommy knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to the SME boys. Jude would never pick one of them over him, but he still couldn't help feeling insanely jealous as he watched them feast their eyes on his date. Kwest had understood while he had suddenly stopped pretending to listen, and turned around to watch Jude smack their heads together. That made Tommy smile, but letting hormonal boys near his girl was too much.

He let himself escape into the crowd, walking around a tight group to get behind Jude and place his hands on her hips. He felt her stiffen, before realizing that it wasn't any of her band members. She knew it was him, so she took no time in gyrating her ass around the front of his pants, probably getting back at him for earlier. He groaned a bit, before taking him away with her and leaving Spied and his gang dancing together obliviously.

The pair had just gotten behind a curtain near the stage, Tommy's lips at the back of her neck while she continued her torturous ministrations against a certain part of his anatomy when they heard her named called.

"I would now like to welcome a relatively new member to the GMajor crew, Jude Harrison!," Darius announced, causing the two to jump apart. She worked on straightening out her dress and fixing her hair as he smoothed his jacket. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek before whispering, "You'll do great, Jude. Knock 'em dead." She smile, grabbing and squeezing one of his hands before walking to Darius.

Seconds later, Spied, Kyle, and Wally appeared, seizing up her ruffled appearance before snickering at her and bombarding her with playfully snide comments. She let these roll off her, letting her excitement to perform overcome her. She got to play "Let Me Fall," and a new song, "Time to Be Your 21", in honor of her birthday. As she was singing the second song, seeing the audience react to the music and Tommy hold her eyes every time she glanced his way, she realized that she really was an adult now. She could drink and make her own decisions in life.

Of course, she and Tommy had celebrated in the most special way possible this morning in her bedroom, but now here she was, living the life she had always dreamed. Yeah, she couldn't change the fact that her parents had been taken away from her and her life was nowhere near perfect, but Jude was ok with that. She had made a new life, one that included the guy of her dreams and the possibilities of a lifetime.

After Jude finished the song, all she could do was stare into Tommy's eyes. She was about to go to him, when Darius walked on stage with a huge birthday cake. The band started to play "Happy Birthday," and the entire room sang along with them. Even though she never really liked the song, she couldn't help but smile, especially when Tommy joined them onstage.

* * *

Jude was cutting her cake, handing out pieces to the many party members. The SME boys had been the first to get to her, almost taking up half of the dessert themselves, before Darius appeared and scared them off. Both Kwest and Darius had given her a kiss on the cheek as she served them their piece, and everyone gave her their best wishes.

"Come with me," she heard in her voice a few minutes later. She nodded, first calling over Kwest to take over her current task. Then she took Tommy's hand and allowed him to pull her into their studio. He gestured her to sit down on the couch, and he paced for a bit. Then he sat down beside her, pulling out a wrapped box.

"Happy 21st Birthday, Jude," he said as he set the box down on her knee. Jude's heart stopped for a second, visions of Tommy kneeling down before her entering her mind. But she shook those away, knowing that it was too soon; despite the fact that she would have said "yes" in a heartbeat.

She slowly unwrapped the box, savoring the moment. Tommy broke her thoughts.

"Jeez, Harrison. You gonna open that thing sometime before I'm 30?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him before kissing him on the cheek and leaning back against him.

The wrapping paper was cleared away to reveal a velvet box. She opened it quickly, her anticipation finally getting to her. Inside was a necklace with a diamond incrusted pendant shaped like a guitar. She gasped, letting the beauty of it envelope her.

Jude turned her head so that her cheek was touching Tommy's. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye onto his cheek. He brought his hand up to her other cheek, rubbing it softly before mumbling a "your welcome" in return. Then her held her face in his hands, leaning back to look straight in her eyes.

"It was my mother's," he said, letting her mind register its significance. Jude's eyes got wide, her hand coming up to her mouth. "Really?" she asked, surprised that he would give something like that to her. He nodded, and a smile spread on her face.

"Put it on me. Please?" she asked, excited to wear something that meant so much to Tommy. She turned around, giving Tommy access to her neck and mostly revealed back. As soon as he shut the clasp, he was kissing her neck, his hands roaming her back before spinning her around to connect their lips together.

Their kisses were becoming more desperate, more needful, and Jude knew they would probably be close to having sex if she didn't stop right then. It wasn't like she didn't want the sex, she just remembered that there was something she had to do. She broke away, kissing Tommy on the lips once more before talking.

"Tommy, I love you, I really do, and there is nothing I'd like more than to not stop-" she was cut off by the tightening of Tommy's arms and a finger over her mouth.

"I know. You've got that look in your eye. Go sing whatever song you are itching to sing," he said, kissing her one more before standing up, bringing her along with him.

Jude was surprised he knew her so well, but she didn't question it. "Be out in the crowd in five minutes," she said, kissing his cheek before running off.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jude was standing on stage, a guitar in her hand and the SME boys poised and ready behind her. After leaving the studio, she had rushed to get permission from Darius and then into the bathroom to refresh her makeup.

The moment the song started, Jude knew Tommy knew. The smile on his face was infectious, and she found herself having the time of her life while he bobbed his head along to the song.

"I know what I feel and you feel it too,  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move,  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line.  
It could be me,  
It could be you,  
Tonight."

Jude finished the song to a roar of an applause. Tommy was about to make his way to her when he heard the gunshot. His entire body froze as he watched her body fall to the floor.

* * *

This is the last chapter I have completed for you, folks. What do you think? And of course, thanks for reading. I just realized I've been writing this story for just over a year now...I WILL be finishing it, just as soon as my muse kicks my butt into gear and life allows some time for writing...once again, enjoy, and please, let me know your thoughts! THANKS!


End file.
